Kiss Me Deadly
by Wiethop
Summary: DM/HP. Draco Malfoy, désenchanté, traverse ses années à Poudlard sous le joug de son père et le poids d'un avenir qu'il répugne. Sa rivalité avec Harry Potter l'entrainera dans un tourbillon de haine, de désir et d'honneur. Peut-il y avoir un vainqueur dans le combat qu'est l'amour ? Entre la douleur et la joie, une seule supplication : "Embrasse moi jusqu'à la mort."


**Kiss Me Deadly**

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers mit en scène dans cette fiction sont l'unique propriété de J.K Rowling.

**Résumé :** DM/HP. Draco Malfoy, désenchanté, traverse ses années à Poudlard sous le joug de son père et le poids d'un avenir qu'il répugne. Sa rivalité avec Harry Potter l'entrainera dans un tourbillon de haine, de désir et d'honneur. Peut-il y avoir un vainqueur dans le combat qu'est l'amour ?

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai commencé cette histoire il y a pas mal de temps, elle n'est pas encore fini, je prévois encore deux chapitres, mais voici un avant-goût. J'espère que vous aimerez, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review et bonne lecture :)

* * *

**1.**

Les gens vous diront souvent, avec un air de pseudo souffrance sur le visage, que la chose la plus dure est la perte. Je ne suis pas d'accord. En fait, je ne suis d'accord avec rien de tous ce qu'on m'a dit, ce qu'on m'a enseigné pendant des années. Ne croyez plus les doctrines qu'on vous impose, laisser tomber les idéaux banals qu'on vous inculque. Je suis effrayé par les bondissements de mes humeurs. Avant je me trouvais normal, puis j'ai ouvert les yeux sur ce monde en perdition, où l'amour s'obtient par procuration. Où on baise pour se sentir exister, où les sentiments sont des placebos à notre mal-être. La chose la plus dure qu'il nous ai été donné d'éprouver est, je l'affirme avec certitude, la puissance du souvenir. Il me suffit de franchir la porte, de pénétrer l'air frais et la nuit sombre, un soir d'été, de percevoir les gouttes de pluie fraiches s'écraser sur mon corps, de les sentir mourir sur mon visage et de respirer à plein poumons cette atmosphère particulière cette senteur musqué et froide, cette odeur qui vient piquer agréablement mes narines, oui, il me suffit de fermer les yeux une demi seconde, de toucher les mèches gorgées d'eau collées à mon front, et de réaliser ce froid qui me paraît alors transi et qui empreigne mon corps pour être transporté à nouveau, des années en arrière. Et je ressens, soudain, au plus profond de moi même, cette douleur lancinante, mes yeux deviennent hagards, et les images s'emparent de moi, viennent me percuter de pleins fouets, me malmener, elles se collent à mon corps frêle, je ne peux m'en séparer, et elles me laissent la solitude, et le goût amer du désespoir.

Oui, définitivement, le souvenir est notre meilleur ennemi. Il est toujours tapi, enfoui et prêt à bondir à chaque instant, à chaque coin de rue, à chaque battements de cœur que nous faisons. Il se cache, nous épis, nous rend impuissant. Il nous rappelle constamment qui nous étions et décide de qui nous serons. Je n'ai jamais cru au destin. L'homme fait ses propres choix. J'ai fait mes propres choix. Et je les fais encore. Pourtant, souvent, le désir me prend ne de plus décider, de rester amorphe face à ce monde. Ne pas vivre pour mieux vivre, pour ne pas souffrir. Cette idée terriblement utopique m'habite encore, parfois.

Je n'ai rien perdu, j'ai gardé la souffrance des souvenirs, des erreurs et du bonheur disparu. Proust se délectait de sa madeleine, tandis que j'abhorre ma mémoire. Souvent, j'aimerais avoir le courage de vider un tube d'Ambien et effacer toute la culpabilité et la dureté d'une vie. J'aurais aimé avoir l'ignorance des fous et la passion des hystériques. Je n'ai obtenu que la lâcheté de la soumission.

Grandir. Cette chose éphémère mais vitale qui nous définit. J'ai grandi comme n'importe quel inconnu. Je suis née dans un hôpital, la première chose que j'ai vu fut la blancheur éclatante des murs et les visages grimaçants des médecins. Puis j'ai connu le réconfort des bras maternel. De court durée. Il s'ensuit à la naissance, la découverte partielle du monde. Les instincts dominants se transforment en plaisir et bientôt on a le sentiment d'appartenir à une communauté. Sentiment vite déchanté on nous ment pour nous protéger, on nous conditionne pour s'intégrer dans un monde qui nous restreint. Pourtant, le voile noir se soulève peu à peu et bientôt voici l'entrée en scène. C'est un théâtre d'improvisation, et le public est juge. Comme toujours. A cette période, rien ne nous appartient, le jeu nous est encore inconnu et ses règles ne sont que de vagues phrases incomprise. Mais bientôt le texte sera appris par cœur et plus aucun souffleur ne sera là pour nous aider.

_J'ai 8 ans et l'avenir est mort. C'est les cris qui me reviennent en premier dans les oreilles quand je me remémore cette période. Les cris de mes parents. Ma mère devant la table, le visage contracté, les muscles tendus, sa bouche s'ouvrant, ses dents claquant tandis qu'elle déverse un flot de paroles strident et continu. Et mon père appuyé contre la cheminée, les bras croisés sur le torse, tentant vainement de contrôler sa rage, il ne parle pas mais ses yeux sont meurtriers et ses poings serrés. J'observe bouche-bée la scène, par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Je tremble, et les larmes viennent rouler lentement sur mes joues roses et encore juvéniles. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mais je sais que ce que je vois est mal. Je cours le long des escaliers, suffocant, et me précipite sous mes draps. Là, caché, sous une cabane d'appoint, je mords mon poing pour ne pas crier. Je n'ose plus penser à ce que j'ai vu, je me concentre tellement fort pour que les cris s'arrêtent, ça ne fonctionne pas. Alors je m'enfonce plus loin dans les couvertures et je veux penser à autre chose mais les larmes s'échappent et j'ai peur._

_La buée sur les vitres, le brouillard, et les étendues d'un vert sombre m'offrent leurs refuges. Je cours, je ne vois pas où je vais, je tombe sur des racines, et les arbres m'envahissent. Je glisse le long des fougères humides, l'orifice de l'arbre n'est plus très loin. Je le vois enfin, l'ouverture n'est pas très grande. Mais je suis encore petit et j'y rentre sans trop de peine. Je m'assoies contre les parois apaisantes et fraîches du chêne. Je suis protégé, ici. Je ferme les yeux et écoute les feuilles se mouvoir lentement le long des cimes. Je m'évade d'une vie déjà tracé. Désormais, on m'estime assez grand pour comprendre l'importance de mon avenir. Je ne le suis pas. Mes parents se détestent et je pense que moi aussi. Ils sont de plus en plus violents et un homme à la moustache interminable reçoit ma mère toutes les semaines. Parfois il s'arrête près de moi, me tapote l'épaule et me dis d'une voix rauque « Tu es un bon garçon, n'est ce pas ? » J'acquiesce en silence, mais il me fait peur, ses yeux injectés de sang me répugnent. Ma mère pleure toujours après qu'il soit venu. Mon père soupire alors et s'enferme dans son bureau. Je pense qu'elle est malade mais on ne me dit rien, et même ce mot est banni. _

La meilleure façon de vaincre la peur n'est pas de l'ignorer. C'est de faire croire aux autres que vous ne la ressentez pas. J'ai toujours été très fort à ce jeu. Trop fort même. Je crois qu'on m'a appris à jouer trop tôt, que c'est un jeu sans règles, où seul le plus fort restera. On est le 1 septembre 1991, et c'est un jour décisif. Ma mère porte une longue robe bleue et elle est même maquillée. Je repère quelques visages familiers dans la foule mais ils ne m'intéressent pas. Je suis seul et je sers la poignet de ma malle aussi fort que je le peux. Les autres m'admirent déjà, mon père paraît majestueux dans le brouillard environnant. Il me dit de respecter les préceptes qu'il m'a enseigné et de ne jamais perdre mon honneur. La fumée blanchâtre envahie alors la gare, ma mère claque un baiser mouillé et tremblant sur ma joue tandis mon père me presse l'épaule. Leurs visages sont fermés, ils se sont disputés avant de venir. Je suis heureux de les quitter. Je grimpe dans le train et je suis les autres, l'estomac noué. L'inconnu m'angoisse pour la première fois. Et le monde m'apparaît alors telle un océan immense, agité par la tempête, où je ne suis plus qu'un pion, me laissant porter par les secousses et tendant désespérément de nager à contre-courant.

Le bruit répétitif du train est apaisant, la nuit est tombé et la beauté du paysage est dissimulé par le manteau noir de la nuit. La lumière orangé des compartiments me renvoie mon image flouée sur la vitre du train. Je semble pâle. Les étoiles emplissent le ciel d'encre et je m'imagine sur le toit du train, allongé, la douceur du vent dans mes cheveux et l'adrénaline s'insinuant dans mes veines, comme une évasion rêvée, comme une visite au nirvana.

L'agitation et l'excitation empreignent la foule lorsque le Choixpeau apparaît. Je me sens las et j'espère que ce moment passera vite. On me parle et je réponds du bout des lèvres. Je revoie les lèvres rouges et crispés de ma mère s'approcher de moi sur le quai et un frisson me parcourt.

Le brouhaha est désormais à son paroxysme tandis que nous montons les marches du vieux château. L'odeur de nourriture mêlé à celle particulière des murs de la demeure reste encore aujourd'hui gravée dans mon cerveau. Je laisse mes yeux voguer sur les tableaux s'agitant inlassablement et j'essaye de ne pas penser au reste. On me tire alors par la manche. Subitement le silence se fait, je cherche quelques secondes la raison de ce brusque changement d'attitude. Je le repère, je dois agir, je le sais. L'ombre imposante de mon père semble se dresser devant moi et je m'avance d'un pas que je veux assuré. « Harry Potter, le célèbre Harry Potter ! » J'entends ma voix épris d'un imperceptible tremblement, trahissant ma nervosité. Et je m'arrête devant ce garçon aux cheveux hérissés, aux joues rondes mais à la silhouette maigre. Il me regarde, surpris, j'adopte un air hautain et sûr de moi, je suis très fort pour tromper les apparences. Je dis quelque chose d'idiot à propos de ses parents, je crois, il ne parle pas et je tend ma main, désinvolte. Il la refuse, sûrement à cause de Weasley mais je ne m'en soucies guère.

Plus tard dans la soirée, une fois étendu sur mon lit, mes compagnons de chambrés me félicite pour « avoir remis à sa place ce petit prétentieux de Potter ». Je ne réponds rien, et j'ai la désagréable impression, moi aussi, de ne pas être à ma place. Je me tourne dans les couvertures froides et je me ferme résolument les yeux.

La guerre ne m'a jamais fait peur. Ceux qui ont peur de mourir ont peur de vivre. Ma cinquième année à Poudlard se caractérisera par des chuchotement, des rires étouffés et de l'effroi dissimulé. Je ne suis pas née du bon côté, je finirais en enfer avec les mécréants. Mais je préfère vivre en monstre plutôt que de mourir en lâche. C'est ce que je pense le matin de la rentrée, tout en m'assaillant sur mon lit, le visage encore froissé et arborant déjà un sweat au couleurs de ma maison.

Les années ont passés. Ma mère ne voit plus M. Oskar Vogt, désormais elle carbure au Valium ou à la Sauge des Devins, plante qu'elle cultive dans une serre à l'arrière du Manoir. Mon père n'y prête plus attention, avant quand elle replongeait, il l'amenait voir Snape, ou d'autres. Maintenant, il l'enferme et attend qu'elle se calme. Elle ne s'est jamais calmée. Je crois que c'est lui qui l'a rendu folle. Un jour Rodolphus Lestrange m'avait dit clairement que mon père n'était pas innocent dans cette histoire, qu'il était juste trop honteux pour l'avouer. Je lui en avait voulu, puis maintenant je m'en fichais. De toute façon vivre entourés de Mangemorts et du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas aisé. Je ne blâme pas ma mère. Elle était tout simplement trop fragile pour cette vie. En définitive, je me convaincue que c'était pour le mieux la folie était la plus solide armure contre l'horreur de cette terre déjà gangréné.

L'été précèdent a vu le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Bien sûr, à part les quelques fils de Mangemorts de l'école, ainsi que Potter et moi même, personne ne veut y croire. Mon père m'a dit qu'il était encore faible mais qu'il allait bientôt passer à l'action. Le monde essaye de se rassurer et n'accepte pas que le malheur soit revenu. Le seule chose qu'ils ne comprennent pas, c'est qu'il n'est jamais parti. Ils sont bien trop naïfs.

A cette époque je ne l'aurais jamais avoué, mais Potter fut courageux. Il n'a jamais laissé tomber ses convictions et s'est battu jusqu'à la fin contre le Ministère. Il était juste trop faible pour ce combat ses sentiments seraient sa perdition.

_Pansy riait stupidement à une plaisanterie de Crabbe tout en enfourchant goulûment une poignée de confiserie dans sa bouche. Le temps me semblait long, malgré la discussion animée de mes camarades. Nous attendions devant ce labyrinthe depuis bientôt deux heures. La nuit était déjà bien avancé et je m'ennuyais ferme. Je soupirais encore une fois et buvait une gorgée de mon jus de citrouille lorsque le bruit d'une chute sur le sol dur et spongieux de la pelouse me fit lever les yeux. Potter était revenu, quelqu'un était allongé à côté lui, je ne voyais pas très bien d'où j'étais. Le silence s'installa pendant quelques secondes et fut brisé par le cri strident et horrifié de Cho Chang. Je me levais brusquement, mon jus se renversa sur mes jambes et mon verre se brisa à mes pieds en un milliers de cristaux tranchants dans un cognement sourd. La scène qui suivit paru ralentie, irréelle ; le père de Diggory s'avançant et s'écroulant au sol, son corps se soulevant compulsivement au rythme de ses sanglots, tandis que les professeurs se précipitait vers le l'entité amorphe de Cédric. Potter se mit alors à hurler, encore et encore, on le tira difficilement du corps inerte étendu sur l'herbe. Il était sale et sa voix se brisait. Je dégringolais les marches des gradins et je m'approchais : Diggory était raide, les yeux encore ouverts, sa peau d'ivoire, éclairée par le grand feu, semblait parcouru d'éclairs orangés, alors je réalisais, il était là, devant moi, mort. J'entendais encore les paroles hurlés, les gémissements déchirants de Potter au loin. Pansy s'accrochait à mon bras et lorsque je croisais son regard, je savais que nous pensions la même chose il était revenu._

L'arrivée de Dolores Ombrage bouleversa bien des choses au sein de l'école. Evidemment, ma famille et mon entourage ne s'en réjoui que trop. Cette période d'incertitude était propice au déploiement et à la re-formation de l'armée des Forces du Mal. Alors que le reste de l'école semblait s'embourber dans une fade acceptation. Dés la rentrée, il fut clair que le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne devrait pas être évoqué, ni suggéré, ni même pensé. Sauf Potter qui brandit et soutenu cette affirmation à qui voulut bien l'entendre. Il fut aisé de le faire passer pour un jeune garçon dérangé suite à une mésaventure traumatisante. Je retenais surtout de cette période, la terrible soumission à laquelle nous fûmes tous assujettis. Je fus obligé à apparaître comme encore neutre dans cette guerre, les autres furent obligés de se convaincre qu'elle n'existait pas. Cette année fut sans aucun doute la plus angoissante, et la plus mémorable de ma courte existence. Les souvenirs qui m'en reste ne sont que rarement joyeux, et si certains témoignent un souffle de bonheur, il est vite terni par la terreur qui s'était emparé de nous. Et cela malgré les relations de mon père avec le Ministère.

Nous étions le 17 octobre 1995, et déjà le ciel gris se déchainait au dessus de nos têtes. A cette époque, l'espoir teintait encore les conversations, et les élèves batifolaient encore dehors, les rires remontant jusqu'au fenêtres des dortoirs jusqu'à tard le soir. Il était 22 heures et je lisais un ouvrage quelconque traitant d'une étude sociologique chez les sorciers d'Amérique Latine dans les années 1950. J'étais affalé sur une chaise de la salle commune, emmitouflé dans un pull noir col roulé dont la douceur me ravissait. Et je fuyais l'excitation qui régnait dans les chambres, on y parlait encore de Potter et Diggory. Je refusais d'entendre ça. J'avais peur de m'endormir, les cauchemars me hantaient. Je revoyais le visage inanimé, bloqué dans une expression d'horreur de Diggory, et l'air satisfait de mon père lorsqu'il entendit la nouvelle. Je me demandais si je pourrais jamais tuer un homme de sang froid, comme cela.

D'ailleurs, une lettre de mon père m'attendait dans un tiroir de ma chambre. Je repoussais le moment de l'ouvrir depuis déjà quelques jours. Mais je savais que j'allais devoir le faire. Tout l'été j'avais subi l'angoisse de mon père face au retour de Vous-Savez-Qui. Il cachait sa peur mais je le surprenais à plusieurs reprises à frotter la marque sur son bras d'un air inquiet depuis cette nuit terrible. Il ne m'avait pas raconté les détails mais je savais qu'il n'était pas dans ses bonnes grâces et qu'il espérait déjà que je parviendrais à me montrer digne de mon rang, et à racheter son honneur. J'étais son ticket de survie. Bellatrix estimait que c'était peine perdue, et ma mère pleurait silencieusement dans la cuisine.

Poudlard m'offrait un refuge. Mon père était trop heureux de savoir quelqu'un de sa famille si proche de Dumbledore. Il pensait que ça pourrait nous servir. J'avais la désagréable impression d'être un jouet, mais je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que hocher docilement la tête à chacune de ses paroles. J'étais un sorcier après tout. Et il fallait être un sorcier talentueux, impitoyable et instruit pour seconder le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Les sorciers d'Amérique Latine étaient définitivement bien trop ennuyants ce soir. Je me levais doucement de mon fauteuil et jetais un coup d'oeil à l'horloge. 23H12. Le statut de préfet me permettait de jouir désormais d'une chambre pour moi tout seul, je m'y dirigeais d'un pas trainant.

Je détestais le papier trop épais, couronné des stupides armoiries imprimées en lettre d'argent, qu'utilisait ma famille pour sa correspondance, son seul touché me rendait mal à l'aise et provoquait en moi un dégoût irrépressible. C'était le parfait reflet de notre hypocrisie et notre désir de supériorité.

Mon père m'encourageait, pour ne pas dire m'ordonnait, de lui rendre compte des activités et des nouveautés de l'école, et me demandait de m'attirer les faveurs de Mme Ombrage, elle pourrait être d'une grande utilité. Il l'avait croisé au Ministère et c'était « une femme délicieuse, adjointe d'une grande lucidité, dont la compagnie – j'en suis sûr – t'apportera expérience et savoir. » Je laissais échapper un ricanement ironique. Le ton suffisant et byzantin de mon père m'agaçait. Il concluait sa missive par : « Ta mère et moi te soutenons, ne nous déçois pas. » C'était la seule allusion à ma mère. Mes yeux restaient fixés sur ce mot, ces quatre lettres minuscules, jusqu'à ce que mon regard se brouille et que je me décide à m'autoriser quelques heures de sommeil.

Cette nuit là, je fus encore hanté par les flammes léchant le corps inanimé de Diggory, et la silhouette chétive de ma mère, rapetissant sur le quai de la gare, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un minuscule point noir, puis le vide, et le souvenir.

J'ouvrais les yeux sur l'aube bleuté perçant à travers la fenêtre enneigé de ma chambre, et c'était Halloween. L'eau brûlante de la douche effaça un peu mes cernes, mais que trop peu. En me regardant dans le miroir embué, je voyais mes yeux trop gris cerné de noir, contrastant trop fortement avec la platine de mes cheveux et de ma peau.

Je n'avais pas faim, de toute façon je devais finir un devoir de Sortilèges pour le lendemain. Ces derniers jours, tout me paraissait morne, je travaillais sans savoir ce que j'écrivais, je parlais sans écouter, j'entendais sans comprendre. Je me dirigeais vers la bibliothèque. Il était encore tôt et les tableaux dormaient. Une fumée blanche s'échappait de ma bouche. J'avais froid, je regrettais de ne pas avoir pris un sweat. Le soleil avait déserté le globe, laissant place à la lumière blanchâtre de l'hiver. Et alors que je regardais cette nature scintillante je repensais à Flaubert qui disait : « L'avenir est ce qu'il y a de pire dans le présent ».

Je m'arrêtais auprès d'une fenêtre du château et je laissais mon regard se perdre dans les limbes de la forêt interdite. Le brouillard cachait encore les maisons de Pré au Lard et seul les arbres s'étendaient à perte de vue. Je rêvais de retourner me coucher pour oublier la froideur de ce moment. Le visage torturé de ma mère flottait dans les nuages grondant. Je fermais les yeux.

_L'air ne m'avait jamais semblé aussi pur. Mon cœur cognait irrégulièrement contre ma poitrine. J'essayais de me concentrer sur mes pas mais mes jambes étaient trop faibles pour me soutenir. C'était la première fois que je les voyais. Il était tous là. Ils se fondaient dans la nuit, et leurs capuches cachaient leurs visages. Ils avançaient lentement, volant silencieusement, personne ne les avait encore vus. Et tout à coup, les cris remplacèrent les rires, l'air s'humidifia, et mon cœur battait bien trop vite. La panique gagna la foule, le désordre s'installa. Leurs ricanements me donnaient des frissons. Je tenais la main de ma mère, et j'avais du mal à repérer mon père à travers la foule. C'était la coupe du Monde de Quidditch et les Mangemorts s'amusaient. Ma mère se mit à trembler violemment, je la prenais dans mes bras. J'apercevais Arthur Weasley au loin, l'air perdu. Une ombre noire le frôla et il tomba à terre, dans la boue. La peur me serrait les entrailles. Les larmes chaudes de ma mère couraient dans mon cou. Enfin, ce fut fini. Et tous ils braquèrent leurs baguettes vers le ciel déchirant. Mes mains étaient prises de secousses lorsque je pointais ma baguette vers le ciel, je tournais la tête vers ma mère, son visage était concentré, plus aucune trace de crainte n'y transparaissait. C'était le premier pas d'un long chemin vers les Forces du Mal et un visage monstrueux ornait désormais les sorciers désorientés._

Lorsque je rouvris mes paupières, j'étais assis sur le sol glacé et mes poignets me faisaient mal. « Excuse-moi Malfoy, je t'avais pas vu. » La tête inquiète de Potter se penchait sur moi et il répéta : « Ca va ? T'as pas l'air bien, tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ? » Je soupirais en signe d'agacement. « Bien sur que j'ai pas l'air bien le Balafré, tu viens juste de me pousser et de me faire tomber. » Potter semblait préoccupé. « Je suis vraiment désolé, j'étais pressé, je t'ai pas vu. » Il me tendit sa main dans l'air pour m'aider à me relever. J'hésitais. Je me demandais à quoi il jouait. Je saisis sa main, et m'y accrocha quelques secondes, le temps de me remettre sur mes pieds. « Regarde où tu marches la prochaine fois, connard. », je crachais avant de ramasser mes affaires et de partir vers la bibliothèque. Je posais à peine mon pied sur la première marche des escaliers que je me sentis puissamment tiré en arrière par l'épaule. Puis une violente douleur s'empara de ma mâchoire. Le goût métallique du sang emplit ma bouche. Je restais hébété et sonné quelques instants. Et je ripostais. L'arcade sourcilière de Potter explosa et mon poing se colora de liquide pourpre. Il coupa ma respiration d'un coup brutal dans le ventre. Je lui frappais le tibia de toutes mes forces. Nous tombâmes sur le sol. Mes yeux étaient brouillés et je lançais mes poings à l'aveugle, sur le corps de Potter. Nous semblions pris de convulsions, comme possédés.

Soudain une voix stridente traversa le couloir et vient siffler dans mes oreilles. « Messieurs Malfoy et Potter, cessez immédiatement ! » C'est ce que nous fîmes sans attendre. Nous nous relevâmes difficilement, je regardais Potter et il avait du mal à tenir debout. Je faisais le plus grand des efforts pour me tenir droit et ne pas laisser la douleur transparaître sur mes traits, malgré mon corps que je sentais meurtri à plusieurs endroits. Dolores Ombrage se tenait devant nous et pointais un ongle rose menaçant dans notre direction. « Ce comportement est inadmissible. Enfin quoique je ne sois pas surprise de votre part, M. Potter. Mais je tiens à vous dire une chose, aucun élément perturbateur ne sera toléré dans cette école. Le ministère tient à rétablir un semblant d'ordre dans cette école, et j'emploierais pour cela les méthodes qui seront nécessaires. » Elle sourit. « Demain, 8 heures, dans mon bureau. Si vous ne savez pas où il se trouve M. Malfoy, M. Potter se fera un plaisir de vous y conduire, il y est déjà un habitué. » Elle nous dépassa de son petit pas, un sourire grinçant toujours présent sur ses lèvres ridés, et elle nous avertit sans se retourner. « Ne soyez pas en retard ! »

Je me tournais alors vers Potter, il leva les yeux vers moi tout en essuyant le sang qui coulait de son front. J'haussai les épaules et parti, trop énervé pour continuer cette altercation, même si je me promettais de me venger le plus tôt possible. Aller en retenue ne me dérangeait pas, c'était l'occasion rêvé pour en apprendre plus sur cette femme, après tout elle était le bras droit de Fudge. Pour l'instant ma mâchoire me lançait horriblement et mon poignet était au moins foulé.

Le soleil ne semblait pas s'être levé aujourd'hui pourtant c'était la fin de la journée, et l'école s'assombrissait doucement. Blaise m'avait entrainé à une soirée secrète organisé par les Serpentards pour Halloween. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'être là mais je ne disais rien. Blaise déblatérait sur une nouvelle potion qu'il voulait absolument essayer et je faisais mine de m'y intéresser. « C'est dingue, tu ne trouves pas ? », dit-il d'un air ébahi. Je hochais la tête avec vigueur tout en remarquant que nous étions arrivé à la soirée. Elle se déroulait dans une maison abandonné au nord de Pré-au-Lard. La bâtisse était sombre et inquiétante, et lorsque nous entrâmes, la musique trop forte me fit frissonner. Quelques lumières incandescentes flottaient et éclairaient la pièce et j'attendis que mes yeux s'habituent à la semi-pénombre dans laquelle nous fûmes plongé. Je vis des corps s'agiter furieusement, se projetant les uns contre les autres, au rythme de la musique et des lumières qui changeaient de couleurs toutes les secondes.

Je repérais Pansy entrain de discuter avec un garçon svelte aux cheveux longs et bruns près du bar, je lui adressais un signe de la main et elle me sourit, avant de se détourner à nouveau. Blaise saisit mon bras et me dirigea vers le buffet, je n'avais pas faim, on nous servi plutôt des cocktails noirs et oranges dont une fumée verdâtre s'échappait, je bus deux longues gorgés. L'alcool me piqua la gorge et je me retins de tousser. J'avais envie d'annihiler mon cerveau pour quelques heures. J'enlevais mon manteau que je laissais choir sur un fauteuil quelconque , dans un coin d'une pièce. Le décor paraissait dater du 19ème siècle, c'était plutôt réussi l'ambiance oscillait entre l'horreur kitsch et le design moderne.

Je marchais à travers les gens se mouvant tels emprunt d'une folie collective sur une musique sorti d'un autre monde, l'atmosphère était moite, aliénante. Je dansais depuis ce qu'il me semblait des heures. Je croisais Pansy qui me hurlait dans les oreilles que la musique était « complètement démente » et rajoutais quelque chose sur les moldus, puis elle articula « Nirvana » sur ces lèvres et j'arrivais enfin à m'extirper de son étreinte. Je tenais dans la main mon troisième cocktail et je commençais à me sentir un peu saoul. Je parvins enfin à trouver une porte – que j'espérais être la sortie -, je l'ouvrais et je me retrouvais brutalement dans un couloir mal éclairé où la tapisserie se décollait des murs et je m'y adossais, tentant d'empêcher ma tête de tourner. Ce fut inutile et je fixais avec intérêt les motifs psychédéliques qui ornait la tapisserie. Une fille sortit alors d'une des portes transversales. Elle s'approcha de moi. Elle était plutôt jolie. Elle avait de grands yeux noirs qui m'apparaissait étrangement profond à ce moment même et ses cheveux de jais tombait en cascade dans son dos et sur ses épaules. « Tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air pâle. », remarqua-t-elle en me souriant. Elle posa une main sur mon épaule. Je sursautais et me redressais brusquement. « Je vais bien, merci. Je suis Draco. » Elle rigola. « Moi, c'est Sven. » Je trouvais ce prénom étrange mais je ne m'y attardais pas. Je portais mon verre à mes lèvres et je finis d'une gorgée ce qui s'y trouvait encore. Elle continuait à me parler mais je n'écoutais pas. J'étais toujours affalé dans un coin de ce couloir merdique et je me sentais bizarrement las, comme hors de moi-même.

Elle me regardait d'un air intrigué, elle attendait une réponse. « Oui ? », j'articulais difficilement en plissant les yeux. Elle rigola encore. « Suis-moi. » Elle saisit doucement ma main et m'entraina le long d'un labyrinthe, les couleurs devenaient trop fortes et me brûlaient les yeux. J'avais chaud et j'échappais de justesse au feu qui me poursuivait. « Fais le Draco ! Fais le ! », elle me criait.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je sentis le monde tanguer autour de moi. Je me forçais à me redresser, j'eus besoin de plusieurs minutes. J'étais à moitié nu dans un lit qui n'était définitivement pas le mien et la pièce qui l'entourait m'était tout aussi peu familière. Je me levais et j'enfilai rapidement mes vêtements qui jonchait sur le sol, ignorant le mal de tête qui commençait à poindre.

Je marchais avec Blaise dans la neige collante de Pré-au-Lard, nous rejoignions le château. Il était environ 10 heures du matin, mon ventre criait famine et mes doigts étaient glacés. La soirée d'hier ne me revenait que par bribe et l'odeur des cocktail trop alcoolisés subsistait encore dans mes narines. Apparemment d'après les dires de mon ami, les boissons avaient été enchantés pour reproduire les effets de l'ecstasy. Au fond, je m'en foutais. Alors que nous allions franchir la grille du château, Blaise s'arrêta. Il se frappa le front de la paume de sa main. « Merde, j'ai oublié mon écharpe là-bas. », m'informa-t-il les dents serrés. Je soupirais profondément. « Tu fais chier. », je lui lançais un regard noir je ne voulais pas retourner là-bas. « Vas te reposer, on se retrouve pour le déjeuner, j'en ai pas pour longtemps. », « Tu es sûr ? », je lui proposais sans grande conviction. « Oui, oui. Et en attendant que je revienne, vas voir Pomfresh pour faire soigner ton hématome. » Tandis qu'il partait en courant, je passais mes doigts sur ma mâchoire. La douleur que j'avais oublier jusque là, revint d'un coup et je me dépêchais de regagner le château.

Je profitais du cours d'Histoire de la Magie de l'après-midi pour dormir. Pansy et Millicent discutaient avec animation de la soirée de la veille à côté de moi et leurs voix me berçaient, tandis que je me sentais tomber doucement dans les bras de Morphée.

« Draco, Draco ! » Je grognais et me réveillais difficilement. « Le cours est fini ? », je baragouinais d'un air perdu. Pansy leva les yeux au ciel. « Non, il reste 45 minutes. » Je m'apprêtais à lui demander pourquoi elle m'avait réveillé alors, cette idiote imprudente ? Lorsque je remarquais Ron Weasley debout, les yeux larmoyants, vomissant ses tripes sur les pieds de Binns. Je me tournais vers Pansy, interrogatif, j'ouvris la bouche pour parler mais je distinguais une bande de Gryffondor riant de tous leurs soûl au fond de la salle. « Les frères Weasley », chuchota Pansy, excitée, à mon oreille. Je m'autorisais un sourire. Cette événement égaya mon après-midi et ce fut le début du grand engouement pour les farces et attrapes des Weasley, dont je constituais secrètement une réserve, dés ce jour là.

Je loupais le repas du soir et me contentais de grignoter un morceau de tarte au pomme dans ma chambre afin de finir le devoir que j'avais prévu de faire hier matin mais qui avait été malheureusement avorté par l'arrivée fracassante de Potter. J'en profitais aussi pour écrire une lettre rapide à mon père où je lui signifias que j'aurais sûrement plus de renseignements dans les prochains jours sur Ombrage, et j'ajoutais que Dumbledore semblait se cacher depuis la rentrée et qu'il ne serait pas aisé de le surveiller. Mon père serait sans aucun doute furieux.

Il était 7 heures 51 quand j'envoyais enfin ma lettre et je réalisais que j'allais être en retard pour ma retenue. Je m'élançais dans les couloirs au pas de course et j'arrivais quelques minutes plus tard devant le bureau d'Ombrage, essoufflé, mais à l'heure. Potter s'apprêtait à taper à la porte lorsque je débarquais. Je le saluais d'un signe de tête. J'eus tout juste le temps de réajuster ma cravate avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur le visage flasque d'Ombrage. Je remarquais avec étonnement l'apparence fleur bleu et dégoutante de son bureau les images de chats inondaient les murs déjà mauve. Elle se racla la gorge avant de déclarer d'un air que je trouvais sadique dans ce bureau mièvre et embaumé de thé : « Messieurs, veuillez me suivre, votre retenue s'effectuera dans une autre partie de l'école. » Je ne bronchais pas et j'emboitais le pas à Potter, pressé de quitter cette endroit répugnant. Nous marchâmes sans un mot le long des couloirs déserts de Poudlard, le couvre feu était déjà de mise et le silence n'était troublé que par le bruit régulier de nos pas. J'espérais intimement que le travail à accomplir ne serait pas trop épuisant.

Je suivais des yeux le balancement des épaules d'Ombrage devant moi, sans vraiment y prêter attention. Je me disais que j'avais besoin de sommeil et que c'était vraiment une journée de merde. Les chaussures de Potter claquaient derrière moi et je pensais à cet instant que j'étais trop fatigué pour me disputer avec lui ce soir. De toute façon, lui même était trop préoccupé par le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres et par la reconstitution d'une armée pour m'adresser la parole. Je le voyais aux coins crispés de sa bouche ainsi qu'aux plissements inquiets de ses yeux derrière ses lunettes, traduisant le tourment et la douleur de la solitude.

Le grincement de la lourde porte en bois devant laquelle nous nous trouvions me ramena à la réalité, « Vous allez nettoyer cet endroit de fond en comble, et vous en sortirez seulement lorsque chaque recoins aura été dépoussiéré et astiqué. Les balais et les chiffons sont ici. » Elle désigna un emplacement à sa gauche, se racla la gorge pour la énième fois de sa voix fluette, sourit et referma la porte en faisant se soulever un nuage de poussière épaisse derrière elle. Nous étions dans une des nombreuses salles abandonnées du deuxième étage. En fait, cet endroit était vraiment dégueulasse. La poussière emplissait la pièce du sol au plafond et la crasse collait à mes chaussures. Il y avait des chaises brisés et des chaudrons rouillés entassés dans les coins. Je voulus fuir.

La lumière émise par la torche accrochée au mur du fond créait des ombres étranges et chatoyantes sur les murs. La pièce était gorgé de cet halo arachnéen, et notre condition humaine m'eus soudainement l'air dérisoire face à l'éclat éthéré de cette lanterne. Nos membres paraissaient très grands et désarticulés. Nos apparences irréelles, chimériques. Chaque mouvement se transformait en une danse mystique et incontrôlable. Je restais immobile quelques minutes, obsédé par ce spectacle énigmatique, puis j'entendis Potter s'approcher lentement des balais. Quant à moi, j'extirpais ma baguette de ma poche. Je lançais silencieusement un sort de nettoyage. Sans succès.

« Tu croyais vraiment que ça allait marcher ? », singeât Potter, sarcastique. Je haussais les épaules. Au moins j'avais tenté quelque chose. Je m'avançais à mon tour et me saisit d'un balais et d'un seau d'eau mousseux. Cette tâche me répugnait mais je voulais en finir au plus vite. Je soupçonnais déjà Rusard de faire pression sur Ombrage pour accentuer la dureté des punitions. Je m'estimais ainsi presque heureux de n'avoir qu'à nettoyer une pièce sale, et non pas de subir des sévices physiques presque insupportables, qui serait appliqué quelques mois plus tard sur les étudiants.

Nous commençâmes à frotter patiemment, je réprimais difficilement mes bâillements et j'avais l'impression que la saleté ne partirais pas, qu'elle était ancré trop profondément. Le parquet du sol était presque moisi et craquait inlassablement à chacun de nos mouvements. Chaque parcelle de ce lieu paraissait souillée par des substances repoussantes et visqueuses. Ma tête commençait à me faire souffrir. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour être dans mon lit à cet instant. La soirée de la veille me laissait encore un peu nauséeux et mon ventre presque vide n'arrangeait en rien mon état.

Brusquement, la lumière mourut. Les ténèbres nous envahis. L'obscurité s'empara de nos ombres muettes. Je m'arrêtais et me retournais vers Potter. « Qu'est ce que... » Il me coupa, « Je ne sais pas. La lanterne a du s'éteindre. » Je soupirais, n'était-elle pas supposé être magique ?. Nous étions aveugle et je me concentrais pour ne pas céder à la panique. Ombrage avait fermé la porte, et sans l'aide de la magie nous ne parviendrons pas à faire renaître la lumière. Quelle idée de prohiber les forces magiques ? Je commençais à haïr cette vieille folle. J'inspirais profondément. Deux fois. « Je crois avoir vu une fenêtre sur le mur de gauche. » chuchota Potter. Sa voix calme me transmit une sensation étrange qui courut le long de mon échine. Je perçus le son de ses pas sur le parquet grinçant se diriger sur la gauche. Mais il trébucha. Un bruit sourd accompagna sa chute. Du moins c'est ce que je devinais. J'attendis mais Potter ne se relevait pas, il ne parlait pas non plus. Je m'approchais prudemment là où je croyais l'avoir entendu tomber. « Tout est ok Potter ? » je chuchotais à mon tour et j'eus l'impression que ma voix résonna longtemps après que je me sois tu. Je me demandais pourquoi nous parlions si bas, comme si nous ne voulions pas réveiller une présence endormi tout prêt de nous. Je chuchotais souvent quand j'étais avec ma mère, pour ne pas l'effrayer.

« Oui, je suis tombé sur quelque chose de bizarre, c'est collant. J'ai besoin d'aide pour me relever. » Je m'approchais encore un peu et je tâtonnais. J'attrapais enfin la main tendu de Potter et je tirais pour lui permettre de se remettre sur pied. Le bruit d'une déchirure craqua dans l'air. Potter s'emmêla les pieds et s'agrippa à mon avant-bras. « Mon pull est mort. » murmura-t-il du bout des lèvres, plus pour lui même que pour moi. Il avait adhéré au sol. Je sentais encore la pression de ses doigts sur mon bras. Son dernier mot flotta quelques instants dans l'air et ainsi pendant un long moment seules nos respirations troublèrent le silence pesant. « Où est cette fenêtre ? », je finis par dire, d'une voix un peu éraillée. « Tu peux marcher ? », je rajoutais. Je sentis que Potter hochait la tête, il était tout près de moi. Nous avançâmes lentement vers le mur et à l'aide de nos mains nous finîmes par trouver la poignet solide et glacée. Nous dûmes tirer dessus pendant dix minutes et enfin, le vent frais vient fouetter nos cheveux et la lune nous offrit sa clarté, qui nous servis de lampe d'appoint.

« Bien, messieurs. Vous pouvez rejoindre vos dortoirs respectifs. » Elle s'éloigna. Il était tard et la lumière du jour n'allait pas tarder à envahir le ciel, qui commençait déjà a se teinter d'un bleu gris lumineux.. Je tombais de sommeil, et l'idée même de n'avoir que quelques heures de repos devant moi me rendait malade. Je trainais le pas vers les cachots, évaluant avec difficultés le trajet que j'avais à parcourir jusqu'à mon lit, lorsque je sentis une main sur mon épaule. Pour la seconde fois en deux jours. Je tournais la tête, surpris. « Merci Malfoy. » C'était Potter, je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi il me remerciait. Il hocha la tête dans ma direction en signe d'au revoir et je pensais que sa main s'était attardée un peu trop longtemps sur mon épaule. Tel la caresse des cheveux soyeux de ma mère sur ma joue quand elle me prenait dans ses bras, et le picotement qui s'en suivait. Je m'écroulais sur mon lit.

Les premiers mois s'écoulèrent plus ou moins sans accroche, après cette insolite nuit d'automne. Ombrage commença sa dictature pour de bon et la main de Potter saignait souvent. L'école semblait plongé dans une ambiance morne et sans lendemain. Les cours se déroulaient dans le silence et les couloirs étaient vides dés la fin des classes. Même dans les cachots de Serpentard, la tristesse avait remplacé la couardise habituelle. Seuls les premières années s'autorisaient parfois à laisser échapper quelques rires étouffés. Je me souvenais de insouciance de ma première année, et je plaignais cette génération qui grandissait dans un monde peureux.

Nous étions la veille de Noël et le sapin dans la salle commune me semblait fragile, ses branches décharnées pendaient mollement dans le vide, les décorations trop lourdes paraissant presque ridicule sur ce squelette verdâtre. Je restais à Poudlard pour les vacances. Mes parents ne me voulaient pas à la maison, et je comprenais que les choses commençaient à prendre forme concernant les Forces du Mal. On murmurait le ralliement des géants. Je me taisais, mais maintenant, plus souvent qu'avant, Pansy posait sa tête sur mon épaule et remplissait le silence de murmures angoissés « Tu le sens aussi, Draco, n'est ce pas ? » Je ne répondais pas, et je me concentrais sur les cours, pour éviter de trop réfléchir.

Je devais obtenir un optimal en Potions, en Défense contre les Forces du Mal et en Métamorphoses à mes BUSES. C'est ce que mon père m'avait laissé entendre dans sa dernière lettre. Pour être à la hauteur de mon rang et conserver l'honneur des Malfoys. Ma mère m'avait elle aussi fait parvenir un petit mot, rédigé à la vas vite, dont l'écriture trop penchée était parfois illisible, elle me souhaitait un joyeux noël et me suppliait d'obéir à mon père. Est ce qu'elle disait aussi à mon père d'obéir à Vous-Savez-Qui ? Non, je pense que mon père était trop lâche pour lui désobéir de toute façon. L'amertume inondait mes pensées.

Snape était, lui aussi, de plus en plus sur la défensive. Nous l'étions tous. Mais lui devait jouer un double jeu, je devinais ainsi que quelque chose devait se tramer avec Dumbledore. Il n'était jamais là, Hagrid était remplacé. Ombrage instaurait de plus en plus de règles Rusard était aux anges. Moi, je m'en fichais. Potter était de plus en plus révolté. Lui et ses amis s'étaient mis en tête de combattre Ombrage et le Ministère par procuration. Brave ou inconscients.

Ombrage venait juste d'interdire le regroupement de plusieurs personnes, et je me doutais que c'était la première des règles que Potter allait enfreindre. J'informais Vincent et Gregory que nous allions devoir surveiller Potter, je craignais qu'il ne prépare une quelconque offensive.

La neige recouvrait toujours le château. Il faisait très froid. Nous n'étions qu'une vingtaine à être rester pour les vacances de Noël. Les sorciers s'abreuvaient de la Gazette du Sorcier et estimait que Dumbledore n'était plus qu'un vieux sage sénile, et Potter un menteur. Ils retiraient en hâte leurs enfants de l'école et cela me faisait presque sourire. Je descendais les escaliers pour me rendre au dîner, tout en soufflant sur mes mains pour les réchauffer. J'entrais dans la Grande Salle et me dirigeais d'un pas désinvolte vers la table des Serpentards, anormalement vide. Noël était dans trois jours et j'escomptais profiter des vacances pour fouiner un peu plus du côté de Potter et de Dumbledore, cette idée commençait à m'obséder plus que je ne l'aurais voulu. Mon père s'impatientait. Je soupçonnais le Seigneur des Ténèbres de faire miroiter une épée de Damoclès au dessus de sa tête. Et peut-être même de la mienne. « Salut Draco ! », m'interpella tout à coup une voix féminine. « Tu te souviens de moi ? On s'est rencontré à la fête d'Halloween à l'Overlook. » Oui, je me souvenais vaguement. J'étais surpris de ne pas l'avoir revu avant aujourd'hui, en fait je l'avais oublié jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je lui lançais un sourire. « Oui bien sûr, Sven, c'est ça ? » Son prénom et sa consonance bizarre m'avait marqué. Elle semblât ravi que je m'en souvienne. Elle cligna des paupières et ses cils parurent anormalement grands. « Alors, qu'est ce que tu deviens ? » je lui demandais, un peu hésitant tandis que nous nous installions à table. J'appris qu'elle était en 4ème année et qu'elle aimait la musique. Je n'écoutais pas le reste. Le poulet dans mon assiette avait l'air de bouger encore, agité de soubresauts. Je sursautais.

_« Il est tard Draco, éteins ta lampe et repose toi. », me sermonna ma mère. Je jetais un œil à l'horloge qui me fixait étrangement, il était une heure du matin. Je soupirais et j'éteignais la lumière d'un coup de baguette. Je m'allongeais plus confortablement dans mon lit, puis je me relevais pour enlever mon t-shirt. Nous étions en mars et il faisait déjà trop chaud. Assis sur mon lit, la tête entre les mains, je réfléchissais. Le sommeil me fuyait. Ma tête était trop pleine, j'allais explosé. Quelques heures auparavant nous avions appris que Peter Pettigrow avait retrouvé la trace de Sirius Black et que la vengeance ne saurait tarder. J'avais tout juste 13 ans, je n'entendais pas encore la portée de ce mot, « vengeance ». C'était encore abstrait dans mon esprit. Le meurtre n'était pour moi qu'un concept lointain. Pourtant, ce soir-là, je sentais que tout était entrain de changer, que j'allais bientôt devenir un homme, que j'allais être forcé d'agir. Je décelais déjà dans les yeux de mon père toute la fierté qu'il plaçait en moi. Frémissant, je déambulais jusqu'à la salle de bain. Je m'aspergeais le visage d'eau fraîche, plusieurs fois, pour tenter d'éradiquer la chaleur qui se plaquais à mon corps. Lorsque je relevais la tête, je croisais mon reflet. Les gouttes d'eau translucide ruisseler le long de mon visage encore enfantin, pour finir par s'écraser dans mon cou. Mes épaules chétives étaient contractées dans une position de terreur et mes yeux anthracite semblaient fous. L'atmosphère bleuie de la nuit se fondait sur ma peau opaline, transformant mon teint blafard en un scintillement chimérique de cristaux azur. Mon corps frêle s'animait sans mon approbation, j'étais pris de spasmes. Je fermais violemment les yeux. Quand je les rouvris, je pouvais lire sur le miroir en lettres argentées, dégoulinantes « FAIBLE »._

La nuit m'obsédait à cette époque. Je restais assis de longues heures dans le noir à regarder le monde endormi. Parfois, j'ouvrais ma fenêtre et je laissais le vent me capturer. Parfois même, les flocons de neige venaient s'engouffrer dans la pièce, se poser sur mon lit et je pleurais.

J'écrivis une brève lettre à Blaise pour lui souhaiter de joyeuses fêtes. Il me répondit d'un message enjoué, m'assurant que nous lui manquions tous et qu'il s'ennuyait d'un pied ferme chez lui. Nous savions qu'Ombrage vérifiait chaque courrier et j'essayais de déchiffrer derrière les mots banals de mon ami, un quelconque avertissement de ce qui se préparait au dehors.

Je passais du temps avec Sven. Souvent, on couchait ensemble. C'était une gentille fille. Elle avait un corps gracieux et son entrain me plaisait.

Le soir de Noël je descendis aux cuisines pour voler une part de bûche au chocolat. Je mangeais très peu et je devenais maigre. Je croisais un elfe de maison, je l'ignorais. Parfois, je passais mon index le long de mes côtes en essayant de les compter, j'abandonnais souvent avant la fin. Je remontais vers les cachots, mon assiette dans la main, et au détour d'un passage secret, je tombais sur Potter. Je m'arrêtais. « Joyeux Noël, le Balafré. » Il esquissa un sourire. « Toi aussi, Malfoy. » Je le dépassais et continuais mon chemin. Je songeais que j'avais été idiot de lui dire ça, lorsque je perçus un miaulement. Il n'y avait que deux chats dans Poudlard. Le premier était à Rusard, le second était un professeur, et je peux vous jurer que vous n'auriez pas apprécié en rencontrer un des deux. Je fis brusquement volte face et je repartis le plus rapidement possible vers les cuisines. Je tombais – encore - sur Potter. « Tu... », commença-t-il. Je posais un doigt sur mes lèvres afin de lui intimer le silence et lui fit signe de se tirer tout en désignant la direction d'où parvenait les miaulements de plus en plus proche. On ne plaisantais plus avec le couvre-feu, et je n'avais absolument pas envie de passer une soirée de plus en retenue. Snape n'avait plus aucun pouvoir sur l'autorité en place et le traitement des élèves revenait exclusivement à la malfaisante Ombrage. Je tournais à l'angle d'une galerie et entrait dans la première porte que je trouvais. Je la refermais derrière moi quand je vis un chaussure noire se glisser entre la porte et le mur. Il suivit à ce pied, Potter qui se glissa dans l'embouchure. Il verrouilla la porte derrière lui.

Je balayais du regard le cagibi dans lequel nous nous trouvions, c'était évidemment un placard à balais minable. J'avais le sentiment que chaque fois que je retrouvais seul avec Potter c'était dans des endroits sales et incongrus.

Nous étions face à face, la place était restreinte et j'apercevais le reflet de ses lunettes grâce au raie de lumière qui filtrait sous la porte. J'avais toujours mon gâteau dans la main. J'avais faim alors j'en prenais un bout et le fourrais dans ma bouche. Le chocolat s'étala sur mes doigts. Potter ne disait rien. Les miaulements se rapprochèrent soudain, passèrent tout près de nous, devant la porte et s'éloignèrent petit à petit. Je sentis Potter expirer longuement à mes côtés comme s'il avait retenu sa respiration depuis le début. Je me décontractais aussi nous avions eu chaud. « On a eu chaud ! », souligna-t-il, presque doucement. Je hochais la tête et mangeait un autre bout de chocolat je me sentais un peu mal à l'aise. Je relevais la tête vers lui, il me regardait avec intérêt. « Tu as du chocolat au coin de la bouche. » m'indiqua-t-il en esquissant en sourire. Il se recula, ouvrit la porte et sortit. Sa voix me revenait comme un écho. J'étais troublé et je restais planté dans ce placard pouilleux pendant plusieurs minutes. J'étais presque sûr l'avoir vu se lécher les lèvres.

J'oubliais l'altercation avec Potter en me concentrant sur mes BUSES, et sur le rire gracieux et les mimiques adorables de Sven. Nous passâmes le matin du premier janvier au lit, à discuter de tout et de rien. J'aimais bien la tenir dans mes bras, caresser la peau d'ivoire, parsemés de grain de beauté, de son dos, deviner la rondeur de ses seins contre mon torse ou encore la sentir frissonner entre mes bras lorsque je l'embrassais dans le cou. Elle n'était jamais triste et sa compagnie ne m'ennuyait jamais. Elle était d'une beauté discrète, abrité sous la soie de ses cheveux, camouflé dans la courbure de sa taille, protégé dans la fermeté de ses cuisses et l'élégance de ses chevilles.

Elle m'offrit un foulard en soie pour Noël et je me demandais comment elle avait fait pour finir à Serpentard, elle dispensait une telle bonté et telle attention aux autres, que j'en étais toujours ébranlé. C'était peut-être à cause la lueur diabolique qui transparaissait dans ses yeux parfois, lorsque personne ne la regardait.

La rentrée et la nouvelle année arriva trop vite, et déjà l'école s'emplit à nouveau de centaines d'élèves. Blaise et Pansy revinrent avec des millions de cadeaux et un faux enjouement du aux vacances. Les rires et les jeux recommencèrent dans la salle commune, et les produits – désormais illégaux – des frères Weasley semblaient encore plus présents qu'avant. Pourtant, je voyais des traits d'inquiétude de plus en plus profonds apparaître chez Pansy quand elle laissait son regard divaguer.

Je n'avais pas vu Dumbledore de toutes les vacances et d'après le Baron Sanglant, il était même absent de l'école depuis plusieurs semaines. Il me signifia qu'il avait même refuser de voir Potter. J'étais intrigué mais je ne me penchais pas plus longtemps sur le mystère. J'étais trop occupé par mes études.

La rentrée fut le moment où Ombrage commença à inspecter les professeurs, je me réjouissais de l'humiliation d'Hagrid et de Trelawney mais je bouillais sur ma chaise lorsqu'elle s'en prit à Snape. Elle pouvait s'estimer heureuse de ne pas s'être pris un Avada de mon professeur de Potions. Son insolence dépassait les bornes, et bientôt nous n'eûmes plus le droit de rien faire. La pression devenait presque invivable, pourtant aucun de nous n'osa se rebeller, trop effrayé des conséquences.

J'avais peur. Peur de découvrir qu'il était trop tard pour changer les choses. Tous les jours je guettais les hiboux, mais même eux semblaient se raréfier. De toute façon, on ne pouvait plus parler librement.

Le moment le plus marquant de cette période fut l'évasion des prisonniers d'Azkaban, des Mangemorts. Les Détraqueurs avaient choisis leur camp, et l'armée du seigneur des Ténèbres se reformait peu à peu, elle regagnait ses forces. Le Ministère refusait toujours de voir la vérité, même je voyais pourtant le doute commencé à s'installer dans les visages de mes camarades. La guerre se rapprochait. Et même s'il était encore incertaine, elle serait inévitable. Potter se débattait du mieux qu'il pouvait, avec l'aide de la Sang de Bourbe et du traitre à son sang, contre les préceptes injustes d'Ombrage, et contre le monde entier, en fait. Ses amis le rejetait, on rejetait la vérité en bloc. Seul les jumeaux Weasley paraissaient avoir conservé leur sens de l'humour, et même s'il passait de nombreuses heures de tortures au côté d'Ombrage et Rusard, ils ressortaient toujours plein d'inventions et bravaient les interdits sans crainte. Ils apportaient encore un peu d'espoir dans des boîtes en carton.

Le vent se fit plus violent dans les jours qui suivirent. La neige se soulevait du sol et venait s'abattre sur les arbres, les faisant plier dangereusement, menaçant des les briser. J'avais l'impression que la neige ne s'arrêterait jamais. Que le soleil était mort. Le soir, de grands nuages noirs venaient emplir le ciel et cachaient très tôt les dernières lueurs du jour. Les éclairs se multipliaient. J'imaginais alors le château s'écroulant. Mourir écrasé sous les pierres et étouffé par la neige. La douleur, et le sang se mêlant à la poussière et la glace fondant contre les dernières chaleurs de mon corps inerte. Ma mère se tenait près de moi, l'air paisible, elle me disait de rester calme, que tout allait bien aller. Et puis les fleurs fanaient, mouraient et la grêle tombait. Je périssais, j'étais seul. J'avais froid. Je ne pouvais plus bouger. Mes membres se brisaient, congelés, craquelés, inanimés. C'était la fin.

C'était un peu avant le renvoi de Trelawney. Nous avions encore cours dans cette stupide tour d'où s'échappait les effluves nauséabondes de l'encens et des plantes aromatiques. C'était notre premier cours de la journée et j'étais affalé sur ma table, trop las pour me tenir correctement. Le vent soufflait très fort, et en s'engouffrant sous les tuiles créait un sifflement presque musical. La pauvre folle était déjà partie dans des déblatérations dénuées de sens. Nous devions analyser nos rêves, répétait-elle depuis 10 minutes. Ils seraient soit-disant le reflet de notre passé, et la clé de notre futur. Blaise lança une blague grivoise sur ses rêves de la nuit précédente à Théo et nous nous mîmes tous à rire. La divination était incontestablement la matière la plus ridicule qui nous ai été donné d'apprendre. Mais j'aimais bien ça au fond, ça me confortait dans l'idée que l'avenir ne dépend que des décisions que nous prenons et que les dires d'une illuminée ne seront jamais que des idioties.

« Cessez de rire par là ! », s'exclama d'une voix absente le professeur tout en faisant un signe qui se voulait magistral du bras. Elle s'emmêla dans son châle, renversa une boule de cristal qui se trouvait sur son bureau et faillit tomber, elle se rattrapa de justesse à une tenture qui pendait du plafond et celle ci se déchira sur toute la largeur. Elle se reprit tant bien que mal et se tourna vers nous, furibonde, j'essayais en vain de dissimuler mon sourire, tandis que toute la salle pouffait.

« De la concentration, Messieurs ! », susurra-t-elle mélodieusement. « Malfoy vous allez vous mettre avec Potter. », elle s'approcha de la table et se pencha vers moi, ses yeux louchant étrangement derrière ses lunettes. « La réunion de deux âmes opposés par un combat des honneurs, dans la noble instruction qu'est la divination peut aboutir une fusion des substances mystiques et créer... » Je ne l'écoutais déjà plus mais je regardais Potter. Weasley me jetait un regard noir et était visiblement énervé. Je me levais, réprimant encore mon envie de rire et m'installait à côté de Potter sans broncher.

Trelawney déposa devant nous des fleurs de Jasmin, qui une fois brûlées favoriseraient la plongée dans le monde complexe et secret de l'inconscient, ainsi qu'un parchemin. L'exercice consistait à écrire nos rêves et à les interpréter, du moins partiellement. Le travail reposait sur « un échange inflexible, profond et basé sur l'alliance spirituelle de deux essences humaines en lien avec l'autre monde. » Rester sérieux s'avérait être un effort surhumain.

Je me tournais vers Potter et je remarquais qu'il se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas rire lui non plus. « Bon, tu veux commencer ? » me questionna-t-il en levant un sourcil. « A toi l'honneur, Potty. » Je me laissais choir sur ma chaise et passait un bras derrière ma tête. Je vis Potter tenter de se concentrer. « Bien... J'ai rêvé de, heu, que je me baladais sur le chemin de Traverse. » Je souriais. « Je te pensais plus imaginatif. », je lui faisais remarquer, un peu méchamment. Il secoua la tête. Il rassembla quelques fleurs, y mit le feu à l'aide de sa baguette et regarda béatement la fumée qui s'en échappait pendant un temps qui me sembla interminable. « Présage de mort. », conclut-il d'une voix sombre. Il plaisantait ? Je le regardais, surpris. Il plaisantait. « A ton tour, Malfoy. » Je me rapprochais de la table, posait mon menton sur mon poing replié et réfléchit. « Voyons vois, j'ai rêvé que je gagnais la coupe de Quidditch. », dis-je d'un ton un peu prosaïque. Potter faillit s'étrangler et maquilla son rire en toussant. « C'était définitivement un rêve. », me lança-t-il narquoisement. « Tais toi et note, le balafré. » Ce surnom sonna bizarrement dans ma voix, à ce moment là. Je fixais la plume de Potter qui courait sur papier, ses doigts resserrés autour du bois dur et sa main, la peau fine sur laquelle transparaissait les veines, et où on pouvait lire en fines lettres blanches « I will not tell lies » , triste héritage de ses heures dans le bureau d'Ombrage.

Lorsque nous rendîmes notre parchemin, Trelawney parut hautement satisfaite et souligna la perspicacité de nos interprétations. Nous sortîmes de la salle les derniers, les larmes aux yeux à force d'avoir retenu nos rires et des effluves de jasmin, en écoutant les affabulations de notre professeur sur notre soi-disant talent pour la divination et l'avenir tragique de Potter. Ce dernier me passa devant pour descendre les escaliers et me lança avec enjouement « A plus tard, Malfoy ! ». J'avais l'étrange impression de partager quelque chose avec Potter à cet instant précis. Comme si, nous nous entendions bien, finalement. Je me résonnais et pensait à mon père. Potter s'il n'était pas encore mon ennemi, le deviendrait bien assez vite. C'était bien plus qu'un simple rival de Gryffondor, c'était l'Élu.

Je n'adressais plus à parole à Potter pendant prés d'un mois et demi après cela. La vie à l'école avec la Grande Inquisitrice devenait pénible et presque intolérable. Puis vint le jour où la Gazette du Sorcier fit paraître l'interview de Potter. Je lus l'article assis dans la salle commune, Blaise suivant les lignes au dessus de mon épaule. La plume facile et acéré de Rita Skeeter donnait un ton sincère et dérangeant à l'article. Les mots qu'employés Potter étaient rudimentaires et son ton, détaché. Il revenait sur la terrible de nuit, l'horreur du Labyrinthe, la trahison du supposé Fol'Oeil, le retour de « Voldemort », comme il osait l'appeler fièrement. Ces quelques pages eurent un retentissement mémorable dans l'école. Ombrage fit interdire le numéro, mais il circulait sous les robes de sorcier, et tous le monde en connaissait bientôt chaque passage.

_Il fait chaud, mon t-shirt colle contre mon dos et mes joues sont brûlantes, et pourtant je force toujours plus fort. Je monte de plus en plus haut, le vent me fouette le visage. Je vais m'envoler si je continue. Je n'ai pas peur. Je pousse encore une fois, les jambes tendus, puis je les replis, mes petits poignets frottent contre la corde rêche. « Draco ! Descends de la balançoire, c'est dangereux ! » Je vois ma mère accourir au loin, mais le vent brouille ma vue. Le coucher du soleil oscille entre le rouge et le rose et s'emmêle dans ses cheveux blonds vénitiens. Elle porte une robe blanche et elle ressemble à un fantôme, courant sur la terre battue dans ma direction. Lorsqu'elle parvient enfin à ma hauteur, elle me soulève du sol et me serre contre son cœur. Il bat fort. J'enroule un de mes doigt dans une de ses mèches, je les caresse. « Draco, regarde tes mains, elles sont toutes enflées, et tu saignes, mon chéri. » Elle presse désormais mes mains contre sa bouche et elle les embrasse comme si elle pouvait en retirer toute la douleur de cette façon. Le soleil décline encore un peu plus, et ses cheveux se soulève au rythme du vent, je la trouve magnifique. Nous revenons lentement vers notre maison de vacances, traversant le blé doré, prêt à être récolté je laisse courir mes doigts le long des tiges qui sont presque plus grandes que moi. Mon père nous attend à l'entrée. Ils parlent, ils s'énervent, il traite ma mère d'irresponsable, elle se cache derrière ses mains et je agrippe au bas de sa robe. « Les sorciers, et encore moins les Malfoys ne se laisse distraire par de puérils jeux moldus », me crache-t-il avant de se détourner et de claquer la porte derrière lui. Ma mère me reprend dans ses bras, le soleil est presque couché pour laisser place au crépuscule maintenant et mes poignets sont intacts._

La réalité commença à frapper les esprits. Les gens semblèrent sortir de leur torpeur et le voile de l'ignorance et de la peur se soulevait. Le Ministère commençait à perdre pied. Arthur Weasley avait failli mourir dans ses locaux et l'affaire n'avait pas été ébruité pour ne pas semer la panique. Cependant, les bruits couraient, les rumeurs s'intensifiaient. Potter était de plus en plus épuisé, ses yeux souriaient moins qu'avant, il était constamment préoccupé.

Entre temps, je m'étais engagé dans la Brigade Inquisitoriale d'Ombrage sous la pression plus ou moins forte de mon père. Nous devions espionner et sanctionner le plus durement possible les étudiants. Ce travail ne me dérangeait pas vraiment. Londubat était d'ailleurs notre cible favorite. Mais cette méchanceté gratuite finit pas m'agacer. Nous agissions par devoir, et non pas de notre propre volonté. Cependant ainsi Ombrage nous laissait tranquille. Il est facile de blesser, briser, faire du mal, c'est la solution la moins réfléchie, la plus lâche aussi. Mais je ne m'en préoccupais guère à l'époque. La désuétude de mon quotidien me rendait désabusé. Les beaux jours revenaient. Je m'enfermais pour travailler.

La seule fois où je sortis dans le parc, ce fut au moment où j'eus besoin d'un croquis et de l'étude d'une Naïade, exporté spécialement de Grèce, dans le cadre du cours aux Soins des Créatures Magiques. J'avais vaguement délaissé cette matière depuis le début de l'année et je craignais de perdre des points aux BUSES. Je me dirigeais donc d'un pas décidé vers le lac. Il était à peine 6 heures du matin. J'avais du mal à dormir ces derniers temps. Je portais un gilet en laine que je serrais autour de moi. La rosée du matin transmettait une fraicheur agréable mais un peu hostile. J'arrivais au bord du lac paisible, et dont l'eau était agitée de faibles remouds. Je m'installais sur une pierre, et j'attendis.

La Naïade que je venais observé était plus précisément une Lymnade, soit une nymphe des lacs dont les particularités résidaient dans sa capacité à lire les âmes des hommes, à se transformer en leur âme-soeur avant de les dévorer. Leur beauté était de ce fait trompeuse et fatale. Je sortais un parchemin, un crayon et je commençais à scruter le lac. Les rayons du soleil venaient caresser la surface sereine du lac quand tout à coup, une violente gerbe d'eau monta dans le ciel, tourbillonna de longues secondes et un cri violent s'en échappa, tel une agonie.

Le lac se calma aussi vite qu'il s'était agité et l'étendue verdâtre retrouva son calme immédiatement. Il se tenait à un ou deux mètres de moi une créature à la peau hésitant entre le vert et le bleu, dont les cheveux bruns descendaient tout le long de son corps nu et se perdait dans l'eau opaque et au visage enchanteresse. Je restais bouche bée devant elle avant de parvenir à me reprendre et à commencer mon dessin. Mon crayon courait sur le papier et je ne parvenais pas à détacher les yeux de cette sublime apparition. Elle ne paraissait pas m'avoir remarqué et se baissé pour ramasser de l'eau dans le creux de ses mains qu'elle propulsait sur son corps suave. Ces vas et vient durèrent quelques minutes, et je baissais enfin les yeux vers mon parchemin. Mon croquis était réussi mais mes traits étaient compulsifs et mal assurés.

« Nous n'avons pas fini, Draco », la voix résonna à mes oreilles, tel un murmure prononcé tout près. Je fus pris d'un hoquet de surprise. La Naïade me regardait maintenant. J'eus à peine le temps de cligner des yeux qu'elle se ne se tenait plus à quelques centimètres de moi. « Laisse moi lire en toi, Draco. », la voix me supplia encore dans un souffle presque charnel. Je ne parvenais plus à bouger. Ses yeux dorés m'hypnotisaient. Je sentais son souffle chaud sur mes joues. J'étais bien. J'avais envie de la toucher, j'avançais ma main mais elle ne rencontra que du vide. Et les deux orbites fascinants s'avançaient encore. Une chaleur délicieuse monta en moi, parcouru ma colonne vertébrale et vint se diffuser jusque dans la plante de mes pieds. Mon souffle se saccada. Ses yeux étaient devenus verts. Je m'avançais encore et mes pieds rencontrèrent l'eau, je la touchais enfin. Ses lèvres étaient douces que j'aurais pu me damner pour les effleurer encore. Je clignais des yeux. La bouche se déforma devant moi, s'agrandit, s'ouvrit horriblement dans un craquement, de longues dents noires s'aiguisèrent, une langue rouge frétillante apparut, et en quelques secondes, dans un hurlement perçant, la Naïade allait se refermer sur ma tête. Un cri mourut dans ma gorge.

Mes yeux me brûlèrent lorsque je les ouvris pour la première fois. Ma tête me faisait souffrir atrocement. Un blanc immaculé s'étalait devant moi. Les bruits qui me parvenaient au loin me firent réaliser que je me trouvais alors dans l'infirmerie. Je parvins enfin, après de nombreux efforts à ouvrir les yeux, je décelais plusieurs visages penchés vers moi. Mon esprit revenait peu à peu et j'articulais d'une voix pâteuse : « Qu'... ».

« Alors elle était comment ? Raconte ! », sautilla Blaise tout en me tapant vigoureusement dans le dos. « Je te l'ai déjà dit, je me souviens plus, elle m'a... hypnotisé ou quelque chose de ce genre. », je répétais pour la quatrième fois de la journée. « Allez, je te crois pas ! Tu te souviens au moins en qui elle s'est changée, hein ? Dis moi. », Blaise s'impatientait et je fronçais les sourcils d'exaspération. « Non Blaise, je ne me rappelle pas, et maintenant arrête de me faire chier avec ça, putain. », lui répondis-je, accentué d'un regard noir et d'un air que je voulais effrayant. Il n'insista pas. En fait, je me rappelais dans les moindres détails de ce qu'il s'était passé au lac, deux jours plus tôt, avant que je me retrouve à l'infirmerie, sauvé de justesse par Hagrid – enfin quelque chose qu'il réussissait celui là -, et un avant-bras bandé sous lequel se cachait une griffure assez profonde. Je gardais en mémoire deux choses de cette mésaventure : premièrement, ne plus jamais allé voir une nymphe seul sous peine d'y laisser son honneur et sa tête, et deuxièmement, comprendre, bordel de merde, pourquoi cette créature putride s'était transformé en Harry Potter, putain ?

J'étais assis dans la Réserve Interdite de la Bibliothèque de Poudlard. Mme Pince n'avait pas osé m'en interdire l'accès lorsque ces yeux s'étaient posé sur le badge qui orné ma robe de sorcier. La tyrannie d'Ombrage affectait même les professeurs, sauf Dumbledore qui restait anormalement passif devant toute cette mascarade. La vieille chaise délabré sur laquelle je m'étais assis se balançait de gauche à droite de façon inaccoutumé. L'ambiance calme et latente de la réserve me rappelait paradoxalement celle de la fête d'Halloween et la musique agressive et grésillante que crachait le plafond cette nuit-là me revenait aux oreilles. « I'm so lonely but that's okay, I shaved my head, And I'm not sad. (…) But I don't care. I'm so horny but that's okay. (…) I love you – I'm not gonna crack. I kill you – I'm not gonna crack. »

J'ouvrais un vieux livre dont les pages se détachaient et j'essayais de me comprendre les mots qui prenaient forme devant moi. La Magie Noire me serait utile plus tard et je mémorisais les formules comme me l'avait conseillé mon père. Tout en profitant ce refuge quiet bien qu'un peu angoissant à cause des chuchotements et des bruissements qui s'échappaient des étagères sur lesquelles reposaient des livres horribles et prohibés. Ce cadre troublait me rassurait presque, certaines choses étaient immuables. J'appréciais la solitude plus que jamais.

Je restais cloitré dans cette pièce obscure à feuilleter des livres abominables jusqu'à ce que mes yeux me brûlent et la cire épaisse et translucide de ma bougie ait formé une grosse flaque sur la table. Je sortais alors, gazé, tenant à peine sur mes jambes. J'avais manqué le diner du soir, mais lorsque je pensais à descendre au cuisine, je revoyais Potter et j'avais envie de vomir. Je ne réussis presque pas à dormir, je me réveillais toutes les heures, le corps bouillant, les yeux exorbités, et je marchais sur le braise fumante, ma peau et mes os se dissolvant sous la brûlure.

Quand enfin, je sortais de ma torpeur, des étincelles rouges dansaient devant mes yeux. Je me rendais alors compte que j'avais laissé ma fenêtre ouverte et qu'une marre d'eau s'était répandu sur le sol.

Les couloirs bourdonnaient de monde. Je mobilisais toutes mes forces pour garder mon calme. Je sentais les souffles rauques de Vincent, Gregory et Théodore sur la nuque. Nous étions installés dans un renfoncement et nous attendions. Je devais donner le signal. Pour l'instant c'était la pause et les élèves abondaient dans les couloirs, discutant et se dirigeant d'une salle à l'autre. Je fixais Potter du coin de l'oeil et je tapais nerveusement du pied. Ma patience s'effritait peu à peu. Je remarquais accoudé à la balustrade des escaliers, Sven. Elle me fit un signe de la main et me sourit. Je lui répondis par un signe de tête crispé. Les étudiants se dispersèrent enfin. Bientôt il ne resta plus que Potter et ses amis, à quelques mètres de nous. Nous nous cachâmes un peu plus et je l'observais avec intérêt. Pendant quelques minutes, il ne se passa rien et j'avais envie de crier.

Lorsque nous vîmes la Salle sur Demande s'ouvrir et laisser entrevoir une pièce spacieuse rempli de coussin et de divers matériels, nous nous élançâmes vers Potter et ses compatriotes. Luna Lovegood nous aperçut, mais trop tard. Nous eûmes tous juste le temps de bloquer l'entrée et cinq minutes plus tard, nous les tenions tous à la portée de nos baguettes.

J'étais sidéré, je savais que Potter et son équipe manigançait quelque chose mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé une chose d'une telle ampleur. La salle était parfaitement caché, l'endroit idéal pour s'entrainer. D'après ce que je voyais, Potter leur avait enseigné le programme entier de la 5ème année, qu'Ombrage se contentait de nous dicter sur des parchemins. Les Patronus, les Experlliarmus. Je trouvais ça impressionnant, et j'en étais presque admiratif. Je regardais, un peu béatement, les statues réduites, les coussins explosés, les bout de parchemins devenus poussière. Mon regard remonta le long du mur sur lequel était épinglé des articles du Chicaneur, l'interview de Potter, une photo de Diggory, puis je tombais sur une feuille, un peu froissé, sur laquelle se détachait clairement les mots écrit en majuscule, surement de la main de Granger : « L'Armée de Dumbledore ». Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Ce sale traître. Mon père allait être furax quand il allait apprendre ça. J'arrachais le papier du mur et je ne pus retenir un rire nerveux. Je me tournais vers les fautifs, une moue dédaigneuse sur le visage. « Amenons cette vermine chez Ombrage. », grinçais-je à l'intention de mes amis. Je m'emparais de Potter, j'enfonçais ma baguette dans sa jugulaire, je lui chuchotais à l'oreille d'un timbre que je voulais menaçant : « Tu vas payer pour ça, Potter. » et je le poussais violemment en avant.

Je fermais la porte de la Salle sur Demande derrière moi, tout en prenant à garde à maintenir Potter en vue. Je m'apprêtais à suivre mes camarades qui avançaient déjà vers le bureau de Grande Inquisitrice quand le Balafré se planta devant moi. « Malfoy, laisse moi partir, je t'en supplie, je dois faire quelque chose de crucial. », il me dit très vite, les dents serrés. Je ricanais. « Ta gueule, Potter. » J'attrapais à nouveau son bras et j'y plantais mes ongles. « Avance. » je lui ordonnais, comme un avertissement. « Malfoy. C'est une question de vie ou de mort. J'irais me rendre chez Ombrage après, je te le promets. » Il était véritablement inquiet mais je repensais à l'Armée de Dumbledore et je reniflais d'un air de dégout. « Je t'ai dit de la fermer, bordel. Maintenant suis-moi ou ça va mal se finir. » Je m'approchais dangereusement de lui et j'appuyais un peu plus fort ma baguette contre son cou diaphane. Il déglutit mais ne bougea pas. Et sans que j'ai pu comprendre ce qu'il se passait il avait agripper mon col. « Laisse – moi – partir. » articula-t-il beaucoup trop calmement. Il tremblait. Je voulus énoncer un sort d'attaque mais soudain, Potter plaqua violemment ses lèvres contre les miennes. Il m'embrassait. D'un baiser brutal, impétueux, ardent. La colère et la haine que je contenais en moi explosèrent. Je passais ma main derrière sa nuque et je l'embrassais plus profondément. Nos langues se joignaient puissamment et je sentis le désir monter irrésistiblement en moi. Dans un mouvement compulsif, je collais mon corps contre contre celui enflammé de Potter. Sa main se glissa dans le bas de mon dos, et notre proximité s'accentua. Mes jambes faillirent céder quand je sentis le bas ventre volcanique de mon adversaire se cogner contre le mien, à travers l'épaisseur de nos robes et nos pantalons.

Réalisant soudain que cette sensation était trop intense, trop bizarre, je repoussais Potter de toute mes forces. Sa tête se cogna contre le mur. Ses yeux étaient encore fermés. J'avais la désagréable impression qu'il jouait avec moi. La haine s'insinua à nouveau dans mes veines. Je jetais mon poing le plus fort possible contre sa figure. Un horrible craquement suivit. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il me jeta un regard étrange et je frissonnais.

_Le demi-géant marchait à côté de moi et ses énormes pieds écrasaient aisément les branchements sur leurs passages. Je parvenais pas à m'empêcher de déblatérer des idioties sur la stupidité de cette escapade nocturne. Potter était pleinement confiant envers le monstre qui nous servait de professeur. Quant à moi je ne cessais de jeter des coups d'oeil aux alentours et la peur me serrait les entrailles. Les cliquètements créés par la lanterne que je tenais à bout de bras ne faisait que me rendre encore plus apeuré et sur la défensive. « Cette forêt est interdite, nous ne devrions pas être ici ! J'en parlerais à mon père ! », je criais d'une voix que je pensais menaçante. Potter soupira et me dit de la fermer. C'était ma première retenue et sans aucun doute la pire de toute. La nuit nous enveloppait et je craignais à chaque pas de rencontrer une terrible créature qui choisirait ma chair comme nourriture. Ces imbéciles savaient-ils au moins où ils allaient ? J'étais persuadé du contraire. La lune était pleine ce soir et sa lueur traversait les arbres pour nous éclairer quelque peu. C'était bien plus inquiétant que rassurant. Je priais pour que nous fassions demi-tour. Soudain, Hagrid s'arrêta. Potter eut une exclamation de surprise. Je regardais à mon tour et je vis avec horreur un animal, couché sur le flanc, au pelage d'un blanc irréel, dont le flanc laissait apparaître une blessure béante de laquelle s'échappait un liquide volatile et argenté. Du sang de licorne. La beauté tragique de cette scène créa une sensation indescriptible dans mon esprit. Une immense tristesse m'emplit et les larmes montèrent au bord de mes cils. L'horreur de cette acte me parut d'une violente insoutenable. Hagrid constata la voix enroué que le crime ne remontait qu'à quelques minutes, et que l'auteur devait encore être dans les parages. Toute peur avait disparu de mes pensées et je ne détachais plus mon regard de ce spectacle funeste. Potter posa délicatement sa main sur mon épaule. Je détournais les yeux de la sublime créature étendue sur le sol et je rencontrais les pupilles émeraudes. Je me sentis calme. Je reculais. La licorne restait cristallisé dans sa gracieuse agonie sous le halo brillant de la lune, protégé par la majesté de la forêt. _

Dumbledore quitta l'école et Ombrage se proclama Directrice de Poudlard. Je passais les premiers jours du printemps à travailler d'arrache pied mes BUSES au côté de Blaise et Pansy. La menace de Voldemort se rapprochait, son armée grandissait, il décimait ceux qui l'avait trahis et rassemblait les plus faibles. De l'autre côté, l'Ordre du Phoenix se renforçait. Les rumeurs se multipliaient sur les partisans. D'après mon père, Rogue détenait de nombreuses informations sur leurs faits et gestes. Pour ma part, les tensions qui encombraient les esprits m'apaisaient. Elles m'évitaient de penser à Potter, que je haïssais pour agir tel qui le faisait. Je l'évitais mais je n'avais jamais été aussi désireux de le blesser, de le faire souffrir.

Les potions me donnaient du fil à retordre et j'endurais de longues heures dans ma chambre à apprendre, à réciter, les ingrédients et les formules nécessaires. Quand je ne pouvais plus supporter l'atmosphère morose de la pièce, et que ma tête me lançait, j'allais dans la salle de bain des préfets et je me laissais glisser délicatement dans l'eau tiède. Je plongeais jusqu'au fond du bassin et je restais plusieurs minutes, écoutant le silence bourdonnant qui m'envahissait. J'étais dissimulé par l'abondance de la mousse et les vitraux représentants les créatures des profondeurs faisaient danser des couleurs à la surface de l'eau. Je restais omnibulé par les mouvements répétitifs et séduisants de ces vitraux. Elles caressaient leurs cheveux, et je revoyais la Naïade s'approchant à pas feutré de ma bouche, ses immenses yeux me détaillant.

Parfois Moaning Myrtle venait me rendre visite. Elle faisait mine de s'assoir sur l'eau et son rire grinçant résonnait dans toute la salle de bain, bien après qu'elle soit partie. Je discutais avec elle, de temps en temps. C'était mon fantôme préféré. Elle avait l'abjection de la mort qui se mêlait à la désuétude de la solitude. Un jour, elle me raconta en détail l'histoire du journal de Jédusor, entrecoupé par ses sanglots plaintifs et ses apitoiements affligeants. J'aurais aimé avoir ce journal dans les mains, et discuter avec lui, malgré le sort fatal qui était réservé à ceux qui le possédait. Potter l'avait détruit. Et j'avais une raison de plus de le détester. Elle m'appris aussi que Potter avait pris des cours avec Rogue, plus tôt dans l'année. Je me demandais pourquoi cela m'intéressait et je me sentais mal à l'aise de me renseigner sur lui ainsi. Pourtant je me demandais comment Snape avait-il pu accepter de donner des cours supplémentaires de Potions à Potter. Même pour tous les galions du monde, il aurait refusé. Moaning fut incapable de m'en dire plus. Cependant, ces cours avaient cessé et je devinais par l'attitude de Snape envers Potter que cela s'était mal terminé. Je m'en réjouis modérément.

Nous étions en mai, et le temps ne s'était toujours pas rétabli. Une pluie torrentielle s'abattait sur le pays et brouillait nos vues. Les éclairs traversaient le ciel toutes les vingt secondes, suivit presque immédiatement d'un tonitruant tonnerre. Le ciel était un désert glacé et délavé. Les nuages nous surplombait et semblait de plus en plus bas, comme si ils allaient finir par s'abattre sur nous. Je regardais la pluie scintillante sur le bitume trempé des rues de Pré-au-Lard tandis que nous nous rendions aux Trois Balais pour déguster quelques Bierreaubeurre avec Blaise. Je n'avais pas décrocher un mot depuis 10 minutes, et je baissais la tête pour me protéger du vent, les poings enfoncés dans mes poches. On pouvait encore voir sur les devantures des magasins, les affiches informant de l'échappement des Mangemorts d'Azkaban, tandis que nous longions les rues humides et triste. Les articles avaient étaient déchirés par les intempéries, froissés, salis et s'effaçaient progressivement à la même allure que la peur grandissait dans les esprits. Mes yeux tombèrent sur un bout de papier. C'était la photo de Bellatrix, hurlante, attaché dans la prison, hargneuse contre le monde. La photo se répétait sans cesse et elle me parut fascinante. Puis elle fut emporter par la rigole de pluie dans la rue, et disparut au loin. Je rentrais dans la taverne. Nous nous assirent à la table la plus reculé, et je sentis les regards converger vers nous. Je lisais dans leurs yeux qu'ils pensaient à mon père. Je fis mine de pas avoir remarquer et je commandais deux Bierresaubeurre à la serveuse. Blaise toussa à côté de moi. Je le regardais et il semblait terriblement fatigué dans la lumière tamisé de la pièce. Je lui fis remarquer. Il ricana : « Je te retourne le compliment, Malfoy. ». Je haussais les épaules. « Je vais aux toilettes, je reviens. » Blaise ne parut pas m'avoir entendu, mais je me levais et me dirigeais vers les toilettes. La porte rouge était tagué de partout et je discernais, écrit en noir, le mot : « REDRUM ». La signification de cette expression m'échappait et je m'accoudais au lavabo. Je passais mes mains blanches et froides sous l'eau chaude. Je revoyais Blaise, assis à la table, son grand verre de Bierreaubeurre devant lui et ses traits tirés. Et aussi l'air triste de Luna Lovegood, ce matin même, debout sous la pluie, les pieds nus et les yeux perdus dans la rivière. Le sang revenait dans mes mains. Je sursautais lorsque j'entendis une chasse d'eau se tirer et qu'une porte s'ouvrit derrière moi. Je jetais un coup d'oeil par dessus mon épaule. Je me figeais.

Potter m'avait vu lui aussi et restait planté là. Comme si il n'osait pas s'avancer ni reculer, comme si il attendait que je dise quelque chose. Ce que je ne fis pas. Alors il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais sa voix resta bloqué dans sa gorge. Je repris mes esprits et je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux, ils me brulaient. La lumière accroché au plafond trembla à cause de l'orage. Je me redressais. « T'as un problème, putain, Potter ? », je donnais à mon ton le plus d'agressivité que je pouvais mais en réalité ma question sonna comme une affirmation et j'eus l'air étrangement mal à l'aise. « Je te retourne la question, Malfoy. » Je sursautais, Blaise m'avait dit la même chose quelques minutes plus tôt. La voix de mon ennemi était un peu hostile. Je soupirais et j'évitais son regard en me retournant à nouveau vers le lavabo pour plonger mes mains sous l'eau. J'entendis Potter s'approcher et je fis volte face immédiatement, comme si j'avais peur qu'il m'attaque. Ce dont je croyais tout à fait capable. Potter parut surpris mais ne broncha pas et il remit en place l'une de ses mèches de cheveux.

Je l'attrapais alors par le bras et le tirait vers moi, et là, sans un mot, nous nous embrassâmes violemment. Je l'attirais plus près encore de moi et je maltraitais ses lèvres comme si c'était la dernière chose que je pouvais faire sur cette terre. Il me répondit ardemment et un combat s'engageât à qui serait le plus fort, qui gagnerait, qui abandonnerait. Soudain, il me poussa contre la porte d'un toilette et nous nous séparâmes à peine une minute pour pouvoir fermer la porte. Je n'eus pas le temps de reprendre mes esprits et de réaliser ce qu'ils se passaient que déjà nous reprenions notre danse endiablé de plus belle et je passais ma main sous son pull et sa chemise pour caresser son torse. Il frissonna sous la froideur de mes mains et il m'attira encore plus fort contre lui, je puis alors sentir tout son être se tendre vers moi et je l'embrassais toujours, léchais avidement son cou, m'agrippant à ses mèches couleur corbeau. Je ne l'avais jamais autant désiré. Nous nous frottions l'un contre l'autre, aucun de nous n'osons vraiment faire le premier pas, et quand le désir devint trop fort, nous fîmes glisser nos jeans à nos pieds d'un même mouvement. Mon souffle était saccadé et Potter me regardait avec une certaine stupéfaction. Je crois qu'à ce moment précis, aucun de nous ne savais réellement ce que nous faisions. J'avançais alors timidement ma main vers Potter et me mit à caresser délicatement son membre tendu, qui frémit sous mon toucher. La bouche de Potter s'entrouvrit et un gémissement muet sembla s'en échapper. Il plaça alors sa main contre mon bas-ventre et je ressentis des picotements dans tout mon corps. Nous accordâmes nos mouvements et la pression de sa main sur mon sexe me fait trembler davantage. Je n'osais pas le regarder dans les yeux et je restais fixé sur son épaule qui se soulevait et s'abaissait au rythme des vas-et-vient. Il chercha à m'embrasser à nouveau et je n'eus pas la force de le repousser. Le plaisir devint alors trop fort, tellement fort que ma vue se brouilla et que je dus fermer les yeux. Nous restâmes simplement le front collé l'un à l'autre, nos respirations s'accélérant de plus en plus. Je déglutis, baissa les yeux et la main de Potter s'agita plus violemment sur mon membre. Soudain, dans un souffle, près de mon oreille, il me murmura qu'il allait venir. Je voulus lui répondre mais moi aussi j'étais très proche de l'orgasme, je me contentais de hocher la tête. Nos allures s'accélèrent encore et il jouit dans ma main, je viens à mon tour quelques secondes plus tard et nos semences se mélangèrent sur nos mains, entre nos corps pressés. Je savourais cette sensation pendant de longues minutes, pantelant.

Je repris peu à peu mes esprits et je m'empressais de reboutonner mon pantalon, réajuster ma cravate et mon pull et je sortis le plus vite possible de la cabine. Je retournais au lavabo et me lavais les mains, deux fois. Potter fit de même et j'essayais de ne pas le regarder. Il ne me parla pas et il finit par sortir. Je suivis sa silhouette dans le miroir, il ouvrit la porte et la voix de Granger qui l'attendait dehors, l'apostropha « Enfin ! Je commençais à me demander si tu n'étais pas mort dans ces toilettes ! » Potter répond quelque chose que je n'entends pas et alors la porte se refermait sur lui et je puis lire dans le reflet de la glace, le mot « MURDER » tagué en noir sur la porte.

Les BUSES finirent par arriver et sans que j'ai eu réellement le temps de réaliser, j'étais assis à une table devant des feuilles d'examen. J'avais passé de nombreuses heures à apprendre et je brillais devant les examinateurs exécutant avec brio leurs attentes. Les examens écrits étaient bien sûr plus dur et au bout d'une heure je commençais à me sentir las et j'étais pressé de pouvoir échapper à cette salle, que la chaleur de fin d'année rendait étouffante. C'est alors qu'un cri retentit dans la pièce. Potter s'écroula contre le sol, sa main plaqué sur son front dans un sursaut de douleur. Je restais à l'écart, ébahi, tandis que tous le monde se précipitait à ses côtés. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se releva et se précipita à l'extérieur. On chuchota qu'il avait eu une vision et que Voldemort allait soit-disant agir. Je me crispais.

Une heure plus tard, j'étais à la volière et je pressais mon hibou Grand Duc de s'enquérir auprès de mon père de la véracité de ses faits. Ces agissements m'étaient inconnus et l'angoisse me prenait les tripes. Le stress m'empêchait de respirer normalement. Je vis vaguement Ombrage attraper Potter et quelques uns de ses amis pour l'empêcher de sortir du château et je restais le reste de la journée et de la nuit qui suivit à faire des allers retours dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard, me demandant ce qui se passait à l'extérieur et surtout, essayant de contrôler ma nervosité, que je refusais à laisser transparaitre à mes camarades.

« J'ai entendu Colin Crivey dire qu'Ombrage avait disparu. », m'apostropha Blaise d'une voix éteinte en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil vert foncé de la salle. « Comment ça, disparue ? », je répétais, intrigué. Il hausse les épaules. « J'sais pas, il paraît que Potter et ses disciples ont réussis à l'entrainer dans la forêt et qu'elle n'en ai pas ressorti depuis. », un sourire sadique passa sur ses lèvres. Je m'autorisais un rictus brève moi aussi. Ombrage n'en sortirait pas indemne et je félicitais la malignité et le courage des Gryffondor. Enfin, j'étais sûr que l'idée était de Granger, c'était la seule dont le QI était acceptable, pour une Sang de Bourbe bien sûr. On ne savait rien d'autre. Je détestais cette sensation de n'avoir le contrôle sur rien, de n'être qu'un pion dans un dessein dont la portée me dépassait. Je ne cessais de fixer l'horloge à l'effigie de Herpo The Foul dont les secondes s'engrangeaient patiemment. Cette vieille horloge avait traversé les siècles, déformant le visage sculpté de l'homme ainsi que le serpent qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. J'avais l'impression de le voir pour la première fois et son portrait si saisissant me laissait une boule dans la gorge.

Il était 4 heures 32 minutes du matin, nous venions de lancer notre cinquième partie d'échec sorcier, quand un hibou vient percuter la vitre. Je me précipitais et le laissais entrer, mon cœur ayant bondi dans ma poitrine. Il voleta un peu et se posa sur le dossier d'un canapé. J'arrachais la lettre accroché à sa patte tandis que Blaise lui donnait avec empressement des biscuits à grignoter. Je dépliais le papier froissé et le lut à voix haute, avec appréhension.

« Tout va bien. Tour pris d'assaut par le Roi Noir et les Pions. Chevalier contrôlé par le Roi Noir. Combat avec les joueurs Blancs sur la Terre des Sphères. Leur Fou pris par notre Reine. Suivi de affrontement des deux Rois. Chevalier a tenté représailles sur la Reine Noire. Avons du nous abandonnés la partie.

La revanche pour bientôt. Prend soin de toi. »

Ma voix s'éteignit et une boule obstruait toujours ma gorge. Blaise me regardait incrédule. « C'est quoi ces conneries ? », s'exclama-t-il. Je n'osais pas le regarder et je dis doucement : « Tout vas bien. Le Ministère a été pris d'assaut par le Seigneur des Ténèbres et les Mangemorts. Potter a été attiré par le Seigneur des Ténèbres là-bas. Les Mangemorts ont affrontés l'Ordre du Phoenix dans le Départements des Mystères. Sirius Black a été tué par Bellatrix. Ensuite, Dumbledore et le Seigneur des Ténèbres se sont affrontés. Potter a essayé de tuer Bellatrix. Nous avons été forcés de nous replier. »

J'entendis Blaise déglutir. La peur nous crucifia pendant un long moment. Il était bel et bien de retour. J'essayais d'imaginer la douleur de Potter mais j'y renonçais. Tout allait changer désormais. L'horreur du futur me donnait le cœur au bord des lèvres. Je détournais la tête du papier que je tenais dans mes mains, et quand je regardais le feu de la cheminée, les flammes ressemblaient à des gerbes de sang.

_Pour la première fois, mon père me convoquait dans son bureau. Lorsque je pénétrais l'antre qui m'avait été jusqu'à lors interdit, je sentis l'excitation poindre dans mon ventre. Je m'asseyais maladroitement sur une chaise trop haute pour moi et je laissais mes yeux courir le long des tableaux et des murs encombrés de livres et d'objets insolites. Je posais enfin les yeux sur mon père et j'avais l'impression de le voir pour la première fois. Ses longs cheveux blonds rendaient son visage encore plus fin et blafard qu'usuellement, ses yeux bleus étaient presque translucides et m'examinaient attentivement. Il me parla tout d'abord de ma première année à Poudlard, de la Pierre Philosophale, de l'aventure de Potter avec Vous-Savez-Qui et Nicolas Flamel. Je n'écoutais que d'une oreille tant j'étais heureux d'être ici, je me sentais grand. « Draco, sais-tu jouer aux échecs ? », me questionna-t-il d'une voix très sérieuse, voire même un peu inquisitrice. Je répondis oui, j'avais appris. Il me raconta alors le combat à mort de Potter aux échecs qu'il avait du subir pour atteindre la Pierre. Je commençais à être exaspérer par l'importance que lui accordais mon père. Mon regard se posa sur une petite fontaine, à gauche de son bureau, dont coulait sempiternellement un liquide vert scindé de jaune. Le flot incessant me ravissait. Je voulus demander à mon père quelle était son utilité, mais il me tendait déjà une feuille noircie d'annotation et me priais de partir. Je quittais avec regret la pièce, non sans un dernier regard pour mon père, penché sur un parchemin, l'air concentré et indifférent. Une fois dans le couloir, je baissais les yeux vers la feuille que je tenais dans la main. C'était un code de communication basé sur les échecs qui pour mon père nous serait vital, mais que nous ne devrions utiliser qu'en cas d'extrême urgence et que je me devais d'apprendre absolument par cœur. J'estimais ce travail ridicule et inutile mais obtempérerais, comme toujours. Deux mois plus tard, chaque figurine représentais quelqu'un. Seul mon père et moi-même connaissions ce code secret. J'étais fier de partager quelque chose avec celui. Et cela même si je n'avais encore aucune idée du lien que je pourrais avoir avec toutes ces personnes._

Les articles abondèrent dans les journaux, bientôt le Ministre lui-même fit une déclaration disant que la communauté sorcière devait rester soudé, et confiant envers les hommes qui se battrait pour anéantir la menace qui pesait à ce jour sur l'Angleterre. Cette tentative désespéré de rassurer le peuple ne fonctionna pas vraiment, je pense, mais elle permit de garder une certaine confiance en le gouvernement. C'était peine perdue. Les plus plates excuses furent faites à Potter mais rien ne pourrait abréger sa peine. Un article particulièrement touchant parut racontant le terrible destin de ce petit garçon, à qui on avait tout enlevé mais qui gardait la force de se battre contre ses démons et contre les menaces qui se cachaient à chaque coin de rues.

L'été arriva et je retournais au manoir de mes parents qui était emprunt à une grande effervescence. Je fus accueilli par les bras maigres de ma mère, son parfum envoutant et surtout la main orné de nombreuses bagues de mon père, dont le métal froid rencontra la mienne. Nous nous installâmes à table, austère, et les elfes de maisons apportèrent prestement les plats, la tête baissée de peur de susciter la colère de mon père. Pourtant, il semblait extraordinairement joyeux ce soir là. Ma mère, elle, était inquiète, je le voyais au léger plissement qui marquait le coin de sa bouche. Je dévorais le repas, et plus encore la Forêt Noire que l'on nous servi en dessert. Les cerises et le chocolat noir fondaient dans ma bouche, et je n'avais pas ressenti une telle exaltation depuis plusieurs mois. Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel et il faisait délicieusement chaud. J'avais bien sûr réussi mes BUSES et un nouveau balai m'attendait dans ma chambre. Pendant quelques secondes je me dis que tout allait bien, finalement.

Le repas finit et le soleil n'étant pas encore totalement couché, j'espérais pouvoir m'élancer un peu dans les airs. J'avais délaissé le Quidditch cette année, trop préoccupé par des futilités, et je comptais profiter des vacances pour m'y remettre. J'avais la conviction de gagner la Coupe l'année prochaine. Malheureusement mon père dit d'une voix calme et solennel : « Draco, mon fils, nous devons parler. »

Le vent fouettait mes cheveux et le soleil s'éteignait progressivement sous mes yeux. Je montais le plus haut possible, partais le plus loin que je le pouvais. Je voulais fuir et les étoiles naissaient lentement au dessus de moi. La beauté avait quitté ce monde. Eve s'était vendue le jour où elle avait mangé la pomme. Les larmes sur les joues roses de ma mère. L'air auto-satisfaction que je m'évertuais à faire paraître. Mon regard hautain. La peau douce de Potter. Ses yeux tourmentés. Fendre l'air chaud de l'été. Disparaître.

Lorsque je m'arrêtais enfin. Mes jambes me faisaient souffrir atrocement et je tombais contre l'herbe grasse et les fleurs pas encore desséchées. La rivière coulait paisiblement et le son cristallin de l'eau contre les pierres et des crickets joyeux me calma. J'étais étendu, les bras en croix, la nuit était tombé mais le ciel était d'un bleu indigo et les étoiles scintillaient bizarrement forts ce soir. Je fermais les yeux et la douce fraicheur des ténèbres m'envahit. Puis je les rouvris et je levais mon bras gauche devant mes yeux, je touchais l'intérieur de mon avant-bras, la peau fine qui laissait voir les veines bleus qui sillonnait tout le long de mon poignet. Je signais la fin de mon enfance et je revoyais Potter aveuglé par les flashs à la une de La Gazette du Sorcier. Les pleurs s'emparèrent de mon corps et, pour les oublier, je me déshabillais fébrilement avant de m'enfoncer dans l'eau tiède et doré de la rivière. Je me laissais glisser jusqu'au fond et j'enroulais mes jambes autour des algues rêches. Je restais ainsi enfermer, immobile, dans l'obscurité et les ténèbres pendant de longues et calmes minutes, je finis par m'adapter à l'environnement et un poisson aux couleurs oranges, blanches et bleus, se détachant fabuleusement dans la noirceur qui m'envahissait, vint même me frôler le dos et se logea au creux de mon cou. Je sentais faiblement ses branchies qui s'agitait régulièrement et ses écailles me laissèrent une plaie, dont s'écoulait un filet rouge, qui venait teinter les nénuphars aux fleurs éclatantes qui m'entouraient.

Je remontais à bout de souffle et quand je réussis à me trainer sur la berge, je crachais de l'eau, ma gorge me brûlant atrocement et des gouttes de sang vermeil descendaient sur mon torse.

Je sortais de mon lit, faible, dénué de toute force, au bout de trois jours de supplices interminables. La marque noire et mouvante qui ornait désormais mon bras m'avait torturé durant de longues heures, tel un pic à glace s'insinuant dans mes veines, venant déchirer chaque parcelles de mon corps, de ma chair, de ma peau. Je passais par des phases de semi-sommeil durant lesquelles des apparitions me hantaient, mes plus profonds cauchemars se réalisaient. Puis soudain, la douleur s'arrêta, il ne resta plus qu'un picotement incessant qui me rappelait à chaque instant sa présence. Ma mère me chuchota que j'allais m'habituer en me passant un linge frais sur le front. Je lui demandais dans une expiration souffreteuse comment elle avait pu survivre à tout cela. Elle me sourit tristement, m'embrassa sur la joue et quitta la pièce. Sa présence flotta encore quelques secondes dans l'air puis s'évapora.

Je mis encore une semaine à m'en remettre totalement, et quand je pus à nouveau monter sur un balais, nous étions déjà en août. Il faisait beau et je restais assis sur la terrasse à boire de la limonade, à lire, ou à jouer avec ma mère, puis vers 16 heures, les Mangemorts arrivaient, et souvent nous jouions au Quidditch. Bella faisait une attrapeuse hors pair et un adversaire redoutable. Elle volait avec grâce et gagnait souvent. Alors elle riait et m'insultait gentiment. Ensuite, un festin commençait et je partais souvent m'enfermer dans ma chambre ou je m'installais dans le jacuzzi pour rêvasser, observant avec attention la fumée brûlante qui s'en échappait, et fuyant ainsi l'ambiance morbide qui régnait jusqu'à tard dans la nuit dans le Manoir. Je savais qu'il parlait alors de plans plus machiavéliques les uns que les autres pour anéantir Poudlard et Potter.

Le 11 août, je reçus la liste des livres et des fournitures nécessaire pour ma sixème année à Poudlard.

Le 20 août, je reçus une lettre épaisse de Potter.

Un oiseau idiot et maladroit l'apporta. Je le chassais aussi vite qu'il était venu, de peur que quelqu'un le voit. Il était onze heures du matin et je venais de me lever. J'avais essayé d'oublier Potter pendant ce dernier mois, j'avais même résilié mon abonnement à la Gazette. Et cet imbécile m'écrivait. J'étais énervé avant même de lire ce qu'il me voulait.

Je décachetais la lettre et en sortait les trois feuilles soigneusement pliées. Je les lus d'une traite, rapidement, retenant mon souffle. Puis, je recommençais, plus calmement, m'arrêtant sur certaines phrases, prenant conscience de chaque expressions utilisées. Je la lisais une dernière fois, me familiarisant avec les mots et les idées agencées, m'attardant sur l'écriture et la signification de chaque phrase. Quand j'eus fini, je la brûlais. Et je descendis me chercher quelque chose à manger, dans la cuisine.

Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi Potter m'avait écrit une lettre à cette époque là. En fait, y repenser me donne envie de vomir. C'était une missive plus ou moins pathétique dans laquelle il s'excusait, se justifiait de ses actes, ou toute autre connerie. Il y parlait aussi de son parrain et me demandait d'instaurer une entente cordiale entre nos deux maisons, de repartir à zéro. Il ne faisait pas allusion aux Trois Balais. On aurait dit que c'était les mots de Granger que je lisais, dans une tentative de paix désespéré. C'est à ce moment précis que je décidais d'effacer Potter de ma tête, ainsi que tout ce qu'il s'était passé. J'allais servir dignement les Forces du Mal et me montrer à la hauteur des attentes que ma famille plaçait en moi. Quelques jours plutôt nous avions eu une réunion avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il m'avait confié personnellement une mission, une terrible mission. J'osais à peine mettre des mots sur ce que j'allais devoir accomplir. Ma mère pleurait sans cesse et suppliait mon père de trouver une alternative, elle voulait même demandait à Snape de me remplacer. Bien sûr, c'était impossible. Je devais réussir où nous péririons tous. L'appréhension me glaçait les veines et je refusais d'y penser pour le moment. J'étais encore un enfant, et c'était l'été. Peut-être même mon dernier été.

* * *

**Merci à tous, le prochain chapitre arrive dans quelques semaines.**

_Écrit par Neo Paperboy._


End file.
